Not all that glitters is gold
by HistoryGeek1399
Summary: A/U Casey Novak is a roguish treasure hunter, known for bed hopping who is sought out by Alex Cabot after her reclusive uncle dies leaving her a mysterious map and an old story of buried treasure. Joined by various characters they will follow the clues in the hope of finding wealth but along the way the discover something's are worth more than gold.
1. Chapter 1

**Rome,**

Sitting in the dimly lit bar just outside the centre of Rome Casey Novak took a long sip of the whiskey she was nursing. Turning her attention towards the bars other patrons, searching for a pretty face to help her while away her empty weekend.

Finishing her drink she strode towards the bar and a pretty blonde that was sitting alone reading, "Ciao, posso offrirti da bere?"

Looking up from her book and blushing slightly the blonde replied, "Sorry I don't speak Italian, um English?"

"That's fine, English it is. Can I get you a refill? White wine right?" She said indicating the blonde's now empty glass. "I'm Casey by the way."

"Serena, a refill would be great thank you. Do you live around here or are you on vacation?

"Neither but a little of both." Laughing at the look of confusion on the blondes face she clarified, "I was working for the Vatican and decided to stay on for the weekend and see the sights. How about you work or pleasure?"

Blushing once again at the huskiness in the red heads voice the blonde replied, "Work, I'm an ADA in New York. I was sent over to attend a conference." Laughing she added "I think my boss is hoping a trip to the home of the Pope will 'straighten' me out."

Laughing along with her Casey leaned forward and brushed a strand of hair behind the blondes ear leaning in she whispered, "Is it working?"

Smiling when she saw the blonde shiver at the contact and give a small shake of her head. "How about we get out of here? It's a lovely night for a stroll and maybe we can stop at this little cafe I know for a coffee?"

Smiling Serena put her book away, "That sounds great, although if I have coffee I'll be awake all night." Taking the hand Casey offered she followed the redhead from the bar and into the night.

After walking for around ten minutes Casey led them to a small cafe that looked like it had been there hundreds of years, after asking Serena what she wanted Casey flagged the waitress over and in flawless Italian ordered their drinks, as the waitress walked away Serena asked, "You speak Italian well have you ever lived here?"

"For a while, like I said I did some work for the Vatican and have worked in some museums here. I also speak French, Russian, Spanish and German."

Dropping her voice to a whisper and leaning forward she said, "I also speak Elvish, Klingon and a little Parseltongue, but that's strictly between the two of us."

Laughing and tilting her head the blonde said, "I promise to keep your secret...maybe." Taking a sip of the coffee that had arrived in the ensuing laughter over Casey's linguistic confession, Serena couldn't help the moan of pleasure she gave at the taste.

Blushing when she saw the smirk directed at her by the red head.

After leaving the coffee shop they began walking towards the blondes hotel engaged in easy conversation and small burst of laughter. Once they arrived in the blondes room, she bustled about tidying the clothing and books that had spread across the room over the course of her week long stay.

Once she was satisfied she turned to the red head, who was watching her with an amused expression, "What? Are you laughing at me?"

Chuckling Casey shakes her head as she stands walking the blonde backwards until her back hits the wall, leaning in she brushed her lips against the blondes, "Not laughing, just enjoying the view."

Sliding her hands into the blonde locks Casey pulls her closer and deepens the kiss causing the shorter woman to moan and slide her hands under the redheads shirts gasping at the contact the two woman stumble to the bed and spend the night continuing the exploration of each other's bodies.

Waking up the following morning Casey stretched and looked at the sleeping woman beside her she brushed the hair that had fallen across her face and placed a kiss on her forehead and slipped from the sheets. Pulling on her clothes Casey creeps across the room and let's herself out. Sighing she runs a hand over her face she slips on her sunglasses and turns heading for her hotel.

Waking up Serena realises she is alone sighing in disappointment she heads towards the shower, smiling when she finds a note on the table along with a business card,

_Serena,  
Sorry for slipping out but I was called into work, thank you for last night.  
Enjoy the rest of your time in Rome.  
Casey. X_

The smile turning to a frown Serena puts the card in her bag and heads to take a shower. Deciding to spend the day relaxing by the pool before she had to return to New York the following day.

**Six months later,**  
Sitting in a diner in Boston enjoying lunch with her best friends Emily Brown better known as Q to her friends and Abbie Carmichael. Casey's phone rings, noting that it's a New York number Casey frowns letting it go to voicemail. After finishing their lunch and discussing where to head next, Casey decides to listen to her voicemail.

"Hi Casey, it's Serena from Rome I'm not sure if you remember me or can help, but a friend of mine has been given some rather strange old maps and I know that kind of thing is an interest of yours and was hoping you might be able to help her out. If your interested call me back. Thanks."

Sighing Casey dialled the number Serena had left and confirmed she would help and that she and her team would be arriving the following day at around ten in the morning and would meet Serena and her friend for lunch. Checking the email Serena had sent Casey began to get excited by its contents and the possibilities the maps held.


	2. Chapter 2

**New York four weeks earlier,**

ADA Alexandra Cabot walked into her office on a high after winning another case, smiling at her assistant she asked "Hi Louise any messages?" hoping that there was nothing important and she could leave early.

"Hello, Miss Cabot you have a few messages one from Detective Benson also your mother has called several times and asked you to call her back as soon as you get chance. Also Miss Southerlyn needs your opinion on something and judging by the grin on her face I'm willing to bet a certain detective has finally asked her on a date."

Smiling Alex nodded again and headed into her office, sitting behind her desk she took a deep breath, fishing her mobile out of her brief case she saw she had five missed calls from her mother, three texts from her best friend and two from Olivia.

Sighing she decided to call her mother first, dialling she rubbed her temples hoping her mother wasn't attempting to set her up with yet another daughter, granddaughter or niece of one of her tennis club friends.

"Alexandra! What took so long I have been trying to reach you all morning?" Came the scalding greeting of Caroline Cabot.

"Sorry mum I was in court and so had my phone off. Is everything okay?"

Caroline replied in a slightly softer tone, "Alex honey, it's uncle Bruce, I'm afraid he died last night. I'm sorry sweetie I know you were probably the closest to him."

Blinking back tears Alex cleared her throat. "What happened? Was it his heart? Is daddy okay? Can I do anything?" She was confused when she heard her mother give a soft chuckle.

"So many questions, always questions with you my darling. To answer them it seems he fell down the stairs probably after one too many brandies. Your dad is in shock we all are perhaps you could give him a call later? It would be nice if you could come by this weekend and help with the arrangements, your cousin Phillip is very upset, he is flying in from London tomorrow, it's the earliest her could get away."

Groaning at the thought of seeing her bigoted cousin Alex gave her mother an affirmative that she would be over later that evening and would indeed stay the weekend after all it was a time to be with family, even those you disliked.

After ending her call Alex rested her head in on her arms, a knock on her office door startling her from her thoughts looking up she saw her best friends head poking around the door.

Smiling at the shorter blonde, she held up her hands as if under surrender "Hi, you were my next call I swear."

Tilting her head Serena replied "I just had a call form my mum sorry about your uncle, he was always nice if a little eccentric."

Nodding Alex looks at her best friend "Its a shock he was a little quirky but I always got along with him. Plus now I have to see Phillip the philistine and I have to be nice even when he is spouting his homophobic rubbish."

Nodding sympathetically the shorter blonde stood to leave. Before she reached the door she was called back by Alex, "Hey, what's the hurry? I thought you needed my opinion on something?"

Shaking her head "I have a date tonight with Liv and wanted dress advice, but in light of everything it's not important. I'll give you a call later."

Just as she reached the door Alex called out,"Wear the blue it brings out your eyes, stay away from the red wine you know how you get after more than half a glass." Pausing to smile at her best friend she continued, " And most of all have a good time. Call me later and let me know how it goes."

Sighing Alex got started on the paper work she needed to finish before she could leave for the weekend.

**Two weeks later,**  
It was a Saturday afternoon and Alex was relaxing in her apartment listening to Serena gush over Olivia, not that she minded she was pleased two of her best friends had finally got it together and were happy.

Hearing a knock on the door Alex rose to answer it expecting it to be the food they had ordered she was surprised to see a courier bearing a box, signing for it she walked to the coffee table, putting it down so she could open it.

"Blimey Al, I hope that's not more books?" Quipped Serena, shaking her head.

Giving the shorter blonde an amused smile Alex opened the box surprised when she saw a note on the top of what looked like a pile of old maps and documents, recognising her uncles hand writing she opened the letter,

_Alexandra,  
If your reading this then I am no longer with you, I leave you this box because out of all in our family you are the only one I feel will understand, and I hope be as intrigued as I am. I'm not sure if you remember the stories I used to tell you of our ancestors in England and their dealings with the crown, I hope so for they will help you understand things. I ask only one thing of you, don't share this with your cousin Phillip he will only see it as an opportunity to make make money, he won't see its importance.  
I hope you remember me with the fondest of memories,  
Your loving uncle._

Becoming more confused by the minute, she passed the note to Serena and began going through the box after several hours they were both more than a little confused.

"What am I meant to do with all of this? There must be a reason he left it to me but what? I don't even know what half of this means!" Alex voice had risen in frustration as she began to pace her living room.

Looking up from her spot on the floor Serena gave a shrug "You need an expert, but who? Hang on I have an idea, you remember that woman I hooked up with in Italy?"

Nodding Alex replied "The redhead? Yeah but what's that got to do with anything?"

"She left me her business card and I kind if googled her a little bit." Grimacing slightly at the confession Serena continued "She works for museums finding artefacts and documents a little while ago she was part of a team that found some treasure or something. I could call her? Maybe she could help or at least maybe give you a number for someone who can. What's the worst that could happen?" Halting her pacing and Alex nodded as Serena left the room to make the call.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thank you for the reviews and follows. I own none of the characters from the Law and Order franchises, Q, Phillip the philistine and others are my own. I reposted these chapter making some format and minor changes to text.

**New York,**  
Stepping off the plan at JFK airport Casey, Abbie and Q made their way to baggage claim sharing banter that comes from being firm friends.

"Honestly, you two make out like teenagers, it's gross!" Casey wined as the two woman shared a kiss and paused to take a picture.

"Well it's my first time in New York so I intend to enjoy it!" Replied Q her British accent strong amongst the throng of American voices.

Pulling the shorter woman close Abbie laughed as she said "Yeah 'coz that's the only reason you want to kiss me?"

Shaking her head at the good natured arguing between her two friends Casey led the way to the car rental desk to collect their car so they could head to the hotel and freshen up before their meeting.

A meeting she had mixed feelings about, on the one hand she was excited by the possibilities of the maps and documents but on the other hand she wasn't sure how it would be seeing the blonde again and hoped it wouldn't be awkward.

**The bar of the Marriott hotel, down town New York,**  
"Are you sure Liv was okay with this? I mean you did spend the night with this woman." Alex asks as she leaned towards the shorter blonde, who was chewing her lip a nervous trait she had since childhood.

"She knows I would never cheat and that it was a one time thing a long time ago."

Looking towards the entrance Serna sat up straighter when she saw the redhead from Italy accompanied by two brunettes, one of which was tall, with long hair and a Mediterranean complex.

The other was shorter with startlingly blue eyes and seemed to be arguing with the taller brunette although both were smiling. Standing up she waved drawing their attention towards the table the two blondes occupied.

Noticing the blonde Casey nudged the taller of her companions and led the way towards the table occupied by the two blondes, one of whom was smiling warmly at the group the other had what could only be described as a look of displeasure on her face.

"Oh joy, she looks happy to see you Case?" Looking at the second blonde Casey felt a fluttering in her stomach as she took in the beauty of the woman before her.

Clearing her throat she replied "This should be fun."

Alex looked over at the group making their way over she had to admit that the redhead was striking she had a confidence to her posture and it didn't hurt that her muscles were perfectly defined giving a sense of the body beneath the tight jeans and white t-shirt. Gulping Alex could clearly see what drew Serena to the woman.

Studying the two women Q leaned towards her lover and whispered "Fifty quid says that the sour looking blonde and Casey end up in bed."

Looking at the face Alex was pulling and the rigid posture of her best friend Abbey leaned in and whispered back "Sweetie we're in America so it's dollars not pounds, but your on."

Upon reaching the table Casey held out her hand to Serena, taking the hand Serena offered Casey turned slightly to introduce her two companions, "This is Abbie Carmichael and Dr. Emily Brown or Q to her friends they work with me."

Rising the hands in turn at the mention of their names both women acknowledged the two blondes with a nod of the head and a smile.

Serena turned and indicated Alex with her head, "This is my friend Alexandra Cabot."

Shaking hands with the blonde Casey was surprised my the jolt of electricity she felt in the brief contact, releasing the blondes hand, she said "Well let's order a drink and get down to business shall we?" After ordering drinks and making small talk the group turned to Alex indicating she should explain what she had.

Taking a deep breath Alex launched into an explanation,"My uncle died recently and he left me this box, when I opened it it had old maps, documents and sheets of paper with symbols on I have no idea what it all means and Rena thought you might be able to help."

"I'm willing to pay for your time, I just need help making sense of it all." Taking another deep breath she continued "When I was little he used to tell us these stories about an ancestor from England who was head of a monastery and just before Henry VIII sent people to shut it down, he had the monks bury some of the monasteries treasures believing that the monastery would soon be up and running again. That's all I remember. I can't recall his name or where the abbey was."

Every one took a sip of drink each consumed with their own thoughts, Casey turned to Q who was sitting opposite her and asked with a raised brow "Your our resident font of knowledge on all things religious and English what do you think?"

Placing her drink on the table Q leaned forwards replying,"It's not a lot to go on, I would need to look through the documents again, I mean Abbots did try and hide things but I can't recall from memory one who buried things. A name or location would help."

Holding up her hand to forestall Alex from answering she continued "I think we should finish this conversation somewhere a little less crowded. So we can talk freely and spread out the papers without being overheard or fear of spilling on the pages."

After agreeing it was a good idea Alex and Serena left leaving the box with Casey after being assured they could be trusted and that nothing would be disclosed outside of the group, they arranged to meet the following morning when they would have a better understanding of the contents and any help they could offer if any.

As the two blondes were leaving Q nudged her lover giving a pointed look at the redhead who was watching the taller of the blondes as she walked away.

Heading to their room to start work the three agreed whatever the outcome this looked like an interesting case and that they would give the blonde any help they could.


	4. Chapter 4

**The apartment of Alex Cabot, New York,**

The following morning they gathered once again this time joined by Detective Olivia Benson, who took the opportunity to question the three woman. Asking everything from how they met to where they studied and the nature of their relationships.

Leaning forward with a smirk she looked pointed at Casey and asked in a sarcastic tone, "So Cassandra" she said the name with malice "You're a grave robber?"

Looking up sharply Casey looked confused but before she had chance to answer Q did it for her, "A grave robber! Really detective? I pegged you for smarter than that!"

Shaking her head she continued, "What we do isn't from an Indiana Jones movie, were serious academics between us we hold several PHDs speaks dozens of languages and have worked in museums all over the world. Not to mention taught in universities, worked for the military and the Vatican, you won't find better than us to help Alex, now we can continue the interrogation and dark looks or we can tell you what we gleamed from the documents and form a plan?"

Taking a deep breath she looked between the detective and redhead.

Olivia wasn't going to give up that easily however, and directing her attention towards the British woman she scoffed, "Oh yeah I can see you're a 'respected academic'. You don't exactly look like the professors I've come across." She said making air quotes.

Smiling sheepishly Q took a moment to form a reply for it was true she didn't exactly scream 'serious academic' with her Dr Who t-shirt, worn jeans and tattoos. Before she could form a reply her girlfriend did it for her.

Standing abruptly the Texan pointed at her girlfriend, "That woman you just insulted has more letters after her name that you have in your name detective and probably Alex and Serena's names too." her Texan accent becoming thicker showing the anger she felt.

"She is literally a genius who was up half the night working on these papers in order to help Alex." Turning to look at Casey "It's clear we're not wanted here, we should go before we waste any more time."

Before anyone else could speak however, Alex spoke up "Liv I appreciate you looking out for me, but I need their help."

Turning to Abbie who was being calmed down by her lover she continued "No offence was meant please take a seat I will make some more coffee and we can hear what you have found." Standing she headed towards the kitchen.

Sensing a presence behind her she turned expecting it to be Serena or Liv but was surprised to find Casey leaning against the doorframe as if she belonged there.

Once again she was struck by the redheads beauty and physique, her mind wondered to just what those strong arms would feel like wrapped around her. She was so engrossed in her daydream that she failed to hear Casey speak until she touched her arm causing the blonde to blush and jump. Shaking her head and giving a small smile Alex asked Casey to repeat what she said.

"I'm sorry about Abbie she is very protective of Q, we both are I'm sure you understand? Q might come across as sure of her self but secretly she isn't she finds social situations hard to read. That being said she is brilliant and once you get to know her she is funny, sarcastic and fiercely loyal"

Laughing she continued "Although she is a little like a gremlin never give her caffeine it's not a pretty sight!"

Finding the redheads laugh contagious Alex joined in adding, "Rena is like that after more than half a glass of tequila! I understand and it's fine Liv can be a little over protective."

Nodding the redhead added "I guess she has seen so much being a cop it's understandable. I promise you though were not conmen here to do you out of your inheritance. We are truly curious and want to help." Pointing at the now ready drinks Casey said "Here let me help with those."

Picking up the cups they headed into the lounge ready to start unraveling the mysteries left to Alex.

A/N This was just a filler chapter an attempt to get all the woman together and on the same page. Also introduce Q properly as she is a new character. Next chapter the mysterious maps will be start to be explained.


	5. Chapter 5

**The apartment of Alex Cabot, New York,**  
After taking a sip of her drink Q rose to her feet and walked towards the large television on the wall whilst pushing buttons on her Ipad to bring up AirPlay she addressed the group.

"Okay so after talking to Alex last night" she indicated the blonde with a tilt of her head "I scanned everything onto my Ipad and have passworded it with the code Alex picked and we are the only two who know it."

Serena interrupted "I always thought light was bad for these kind of documents, like in a museum you can't use flash photography?"

Smiling at the blonde she indicated Casey with her head who took over the explanation. "We created an app that allows us to scan the documents without doing them any damage. It allows us to print them or add different filters bringing out things you can't see with the naked eye." Nodding at Q she indicated she should carry on.

"So the first thing we noted was that the maps although of the same place neither of them have names or names that exist anymore in any record we can find." She said pointing at the picture of the maps one looked hand drawn the other seemed to have been folded so many times it had hundreds of lines making it almost impossible to read.

"It's not unusual to encounter this in old maps for example a British officer who didn't know the name of a particular cape during his voyage up the Bering Strait in 1850..."

Hearing Casey clear her throat, Q blushed and gave an embarrassed chuckle before starting again.

"Anyway, like I said the maps weren't much help until we started reading though the documents some of which still need translating as they have been written in a variety of languages some of which are symbolic alphabets, so I need just a little while longer with those."

Skipping on to the next picture of a page full of Latin text she continued, "That being said I was able to find what your uncle considered a starting point. It seems he traced the locations on the first map back to the time of Arthur.."

"Wait you mean King Arthur? As in King Arthur and his round table? That's ridiculous! My uncle was eccentric not insane!" Said Alex jumping up from her seat on the sofa.

Holding her hands up as if in surrender Q continued "I know it sounds insane but I don't think he meant it literally from what I was able to make out the starting point seems to be Cadbury Castle, a hill fort located in Somerset that legend has it was the home of Arthur's Camelot."

Waiting for Alex to resume her seat Casey took over "There seems to be a code in your uncles handwriting that leads to the castle. Like she said it's just a starting point it seems he felt it was important to start there."

Looking sceptical Liv asked "What has this got to do with a monk hiding treasure?"

Q flipped through the pictures pulling up another hand drawn map this one Alex recognised her uncles handwriting on.

"There is an ancient track that runs from the castle to Glastonbury Tor and Abbey this map marks that out, giving the directions to 'follow Arthur's hunting track from the castle towards the Abbey' that's what this map shows. That's where we need to start, there must be something there your uncle considered important. Plus it's always useful get stories and such from the locals they can be your best source of information in many cases."

Leaning forward Alex asked "So what do we do now?" it didn't go unnoticed by the group that she addressed the question to Casey.

"Well I say we go see what your uncle thought was so important that we start there." Replied the redhead, smiling warmly at the blonde maintaining eye contact for longer than was necessary.

"Yay a field trip!" Came the excited voice of Serena braking the spell, causing both woman to blush and Q to give her lover a smug smile.

"Right then we will go back to the hotel and get travel arrangements sorted and finish translating what we can." Said Casey indicating her brunette colleagues and then I shall give you a call later Alex or we could meet for dinner?"

Biting her lip lightly Alex was beaten at the chance to reply when Serena answered for her.

"Of course she will meet you for dinner, won't you Alex?" She said nudging her best friend.

Nodding Alex agreed to meet Casey at her favourite Italian restaurant at eight that evening. Causing Q and Serena to give each other a grin.

A/N The legends surrounding Arthur exist and you can find out more from Professor Google should you wish. I will be embellishing and changing some aspects to fit with my story line. Also as an Apple fan I sadly don't own AirPlay or the scanner app. Next chapter things get romantic!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Things are going to be steamyish in this chapter (I hope I've never written steamy before!) Feel free to skip to Casey and Alex's date which will be in the next chapter if that's not your thing as it's the only one that will really add to the story.

**The apartment of Detective Olivia Benson,**  
Walking through the door Serena hung her jacket and turned to study her sullen girlfriend, "Are you going to talk to me or continue to sulk?"

Glaring at the detective who had yet to respond she continued, "If this is about me and Casey then it's ridiculous, it was before we were even together." Taking a deep breath she approached the taller woman who had her back to her staring out the window.

Wrapping her arms around her lovers waist she stood on her tip toes and kissed the back of her neck, nipping her earlobe between her teeth, smiling when she felt Liv relax at her touch she whispered, "You should know that your the only one I want. Also did you not notice the looks between Casey and Alex?"

Feeling Liv shake her head no, Serena laughed "Woman you're a detective! Alex is smitten!"

Turning in her lovers embrace Liv kissed her soundly on the lips, pulling her close as Serena moaned into the kiss. Braking the kiss Liv brought their foreheads together, "I'm sorry." Chuckling she added "I guess the green eyed monster in me was stronger than I thought."

Pulling the blonde in for another kiss Liv walked them back until they fell on the sofa, taking care to make sure she took the brunt of the fall, she flipped them over pinning the blonde beneath her she continued to kiss her moving down to trace her throat with kisses. Pulling back she began to unbutton the blondes blouse moaning when she saw the blue lacy bra the blonde was wearing leaning down to remover her jeans she moaned again seeing the matching panties.

Smiling the blonde asked "Does MY detective see something she likes?" Laughing as the brunette growls and picks her up kissing her the entire walk to the bedroom.

Throwing the blonde down onto the bed Olivia proceeded to strip and joined the now naked blonde in the middle of the bed. Kissing her lover deeply Olivia slipped a thigh between the blondes legs groaning at the wetness she felt there.

Serval hours later the two were cuddled together under the covers when Serena broke the silence, "Have you ever been to England before?"

Turning slightly so she was facing her lover the detective replied "No, but I have always wanted to go. I assume this is about going with Alex?"

Nodding Serena continued "I'm curious about this treasure. I texted her earlier she said it was fine for us both to go. Apparently they have a private jet they use, how cool is that?"

Noting the look on her lovers face she added "Providing you want to of course?"

Sitting up slightly Liv reached across the blonde for her phone. Getting worried the blonde asked "Liv?"

Smiling Liv replied "Just telling the Captain I will be using some of that vacation time I have saved."

Sharing one last kiss Serena got out of bed to go let Alex know that they would both go with her and make sure she was ready to meet Casey for dinner.

**Hotel Room of Abbie and Q,**  
After spending a few hours that afternoon studying the papers and setting up travel arrangements the three women were sitting around drinking tea at Q's insistence that tea was better than coffee. Talked turned to Casey's meeting with Alex later.

Turning to study the redhead Q smiled to herself as Casey kept checking the time and fidgeting.

"Is the great Casey Novak nervous?" Laughing when Casey flipped her off she continued "I never thought the day would come you would be nervous about a date!"

Standing to pace Casey looked at her two friends, "I want what you have." Indicating their joined hands.

Laughing the Texan replied "What a bossy know it all" laughing again as she dodged the cushion thrown at her by said bossy know it all.

"No you can keep her!" Laughed Casey as a cushion was thrown at her.

"It's like your meant to be together, you can see how much you love each other by the way you act. One minute in your company and you know your in love and meant to be together."

Q rose to hug her friend "You will have that Case, you just have to stop running. Tonight don't be the 'play-girl treasure hunter' be Casey Novak the woman. Alex won't be able to resist. Now go get ready and have fun!"

Around half an hour after Casey had left to meet Alex, Abbie noticed her girlfriend had become increasingly quiet.

"Do you want to go out and eat or.." Giving a devilish grin and quirk of an eyebrow "..stay in get naked and order room service?"

As her girlfriend turned towards her Abbie was shocked to see tears in Q's eyes. "Sweetie?"

"It can't be much fun for you, being with me!" Her voice rising as the tears began to fall

"Always having to defend me, when I make an idiot of myself rambling on about stupid things nobody cares about!" Starting to pace she continued "I don't look like a serious academic." she said quoting Olivia's words from earlier "I'm no good at reading people, your mum hates me and I'm a bossy know it all!"

Standing and pulling the crying Brit into her arms, rubbing her back Abbie took a deep breath before she replied.

"Sweetie, firstly I was only teasing! I love that you for you know it all and all. How many times has some random thing you know saved our butts? Secondly, my mum doesn't hate you, if she did she would be nice!"

Leaning back to wipe the tears that were still falling. Abbie gave her a gentle kiss before she continued.

"That detective is an idiot and was just flexing her muscle because she was jealous. I will always defend you, always! We make a great team your the smart one and I'm the people person. I think your perfect I hope you know that?"

Noting that the tears had stopped and her girlfriend was giving a small smile Abbie leaned down and gave a gentle kiss which was soon depend by her lover. Pushing Abbie back towards the shower Q replied,

"I know and I love you for it. Now how about we take a steamy shower and then find a good restaurant that serves good steak and better whiskey. I think my knight in shining armour deserves a reward for being so chivalrous."

Heading towards the shower the two enjoyed the unlimited hot water, before deciding to remain naked and order room-service.

A/N Okay I suck at smut!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I split this into its own chapter because it would have been mega long otherwise.

**Mama's Italian Restaurant, **  
Sitting in the restaurant sipping her wine Casey noticed how nervous she felt and kept replaying the advice Q had given her, just as she felt herself begin to calm, until she saw the blonde walk in and all rational thought fled her mind.

Waving to get her attention Casey felt her mouth go dry as she took in the blonde, the way the black dress she was wearing clung to her curves showing off her trim figure, her blonde hair curled slightly so it rested on her shoulders and the heels! Oh the heels.

As she walked into the restaurant Alex was both nervous and excited about seeing the red head agin. Noticing her sipping from a glass of red wine Alex took a second to study her unobserved. Noting the tight dark jeans crossed at the ankles over a pair of biker boots that extenuated the redheads long legs, the tight t-shirt and fitted jacket with three quarter length sleeves showing off the muscles in the her forearms perfectly.

Alex was once agin struck by her beauty and noticed the confidence the redhead normally displayed was missing and she seemed as nervous as Alex was herself. Seeing that she had been spotted Alex headed towards the table.

Standing as the blonde approached Casey leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, noticing as she did so that the blonde smelt as almost as good as she looked. Offering the blonde a glass of wine that was table they made small talk about New York until they had placed their orders.

"Have I said you look amazing?" Casey asked the blushing blonde opposite.

"Only once or twice, but it's always nice to here." Smiling she asked " So how did you meet Abbie and Q?"

Laughing the redhead replied "Wow straight in to the questions." Pausing to take a sip of her drink before answering.

"I have known Abbie since we were teenagers. My dad is a high-school sports coach and we moved from New York to Texas when I was thirteen. Me and Abbie were both on the softball team and soon became inseparable." Taking another sip of wine before continuing.

"We met Q about five years ago when we were working on a case in England and we were referred to her for a translation of some symbols we had found."

Pausing to take allow the waiter to set down the starters Casey continued, "I was a little sceptical when we first met her but she is brilliant her mind is a scary thing some of the things she knows astound me even now and Abbie was smitten instantly." Laughing she added "Although Q took a little convincing. Poor Abbie tried every thick in the book to get her attention."

"What finally did it for them?" Asked the blonde intrigued.

"A pocket watch would you believe? Q has this thing for watches and Abbie found this Alice in Wonderland style pocket watch, which happens to be Q's favourite book and had it engraved. I guess it showed Q that Abbie's feelings were real and she wasn't just trying to sleep with her. Like I said Q isn't all that good at reading social clues."

"Why Q? It's a strange nickname."

"Well Q had never seen a James Bond film and so not long after we all became friends we had a movie marathon of all the films, during which me and Abbie said we both wanted to be Bond and Emily could be M. However, Q is a gadget whore and so we decided she was more like Q, add into that the only nickname she had ever had was geek or a variation of nerd which she hated and there you have it a nickname was born.

Nodding Alex paused to start eating before continuing with the questions "So why treasure hunting?"

"It's not as exciting as it sounds generally it involves long hours in libraries or dusty archives. It all started because my mom was a history buff and to get me and my younger brother interested she would set us treasure hunts and clues to solve. It worked by the time I met Abbie I had all the stuff metal detector, old maps and compass. Lucky for me she thought it was cool as well.

"When we left school we were asked by a museum in London to look at some papers they found. Which we did and it turned out we were good at it and could make money from it. Thus a business was created."

Watching as Casey laughed at a memory she was yet to share Alex couldn't help but realise that she wanted to hear the redhead laugh again and again. Watching as Casey spoke about digging a hole to find buried treasure with Abbie and the neighbourhood priest falling down it. She was captivated by the redheads beautiful eyes that sparkled with laughter.

Blushing when she realised Casey had asked her a question.

"Sorry, I was miles away. What was that?

Giving a smile Casey asked "How long have you known Serena and Olivia?"

"Me and Rena have been friends since we were toddlers and Olivia I met through work she's one of the detectives in the unit I work with."

Halting for the waitress to put their food down, Casey turned the talk to the business at hand "Q was able to decode more of the symbols and so we have the plane ready for Saturday morning which leaves a us a few more days to translate the rest of the pages. I take it Serena and Olivia will be coming along?"

Nodding Alex asked "Is that okay?"

Reaching a hand across the table to take Alex's hand "That's fine." Smiling at the blonde "Now what's good for dessert?"

The rest of the evening passed in light conversation and the redhead found herself enjoying the evening. There was a brief tussle over the bill which was swiftly won by Casey.

Casey insisted on seeing the blonde home, whilst in the lift heading to Alex's floor Casey was beginning to get nervous again, should she kiss the blonde, did Alex just see this as a work meeting, did she see it as a date?

Little did she realise the blonde was thinking the same as they walked towards her door she decided to ask.

"Casey, um was this a date or just a work thing?"

"I'm hoping you saw it as a date. I know your opinion of me might not be the best after Rome, but with you it feels different. I want to get to know you, date you and prove that your not just another woman in another country."

Alex's mind whirled with things she could say opening her mouth nothing came out so she settled for action, pulling the redhead close she brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. Moaning as she felt herself pushed into her apartment door.

Braking the kiss Casey rested her forehead against the blondes and whispered "I should go. Can I call you later to say goodnight?"

"You sure you don't want to come in?"

Shaking her head Casey kissed the blonde once more "If I come in I won't want to leave and I want to take it slow I want us to get to know each other first."

Giving the blonde one last kiss Casey headed back to her hotel feeling happier than she had in a long time.

A/N I got this up as quickly as I could. Next chapter it's back to the hunt and a little more fluff.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hotel room of Casey Novak,**  
Hearing a knock on her hotel door Casey put on her robe over her batman pjs, opening it she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face upon seeing the blonde dressed in jeans and a hooded jumper.

Holding up a bag and a tray of drinks, "Nice pjs! Well can I come in?"

Nodding dumbly and blushing slightly Casey stepped aside letting the blonde in, pulling her robe tighter. "Sorry about the mess."

"I shared a hotel room with Rena last year now that was a mess! As I'm sure you know." She chuckled seeing the panicked look on Casey's face at the mention of Serena and a hotel room."I was teasing! Relax"

Laughing Casey gave the blonde a chaste kiss. "Let me get dressed before I wake the troublesome twosome."

"Actually I saw Q on my way up, Abbie is taking her to the Alice in Wonderland monument and for breakfast so we decided to make a breakfast meeting a lunch meeting. So it's just us is that okay?"

"Anyone would think she has us all wrapped around her little finger! Actually it's more than okay, just let me freshen up and I'm all yours."

After an enjoyable morning swapping childhood stories and kisses it was time to meet the other four women for lunch. Deciding to order room service they made their way to Abbie and Q's room which doubled as a workspace and thanks to Q was a lot tidier than Casey's room.

As they approached the hotel room they could hear the laughter and what sounded like Abbie holding court. Knocking on the door they were ushered in by a smiling Q.

"Hello ladies, I hope we find you in good spirit and good health?"

Rolling her eyes at Q's ability to talk like a character from a Shakespearean play Casey replied for them both in a fake English accent, "Why indeed it does my friend and you are you in fine spirit and health?"

Laughing at the antics of the two Alex gave Q a hug as she passed thanking her for helping pick Casey's breakfast, before greeting the rooms other occupants.

Giving her a wink Q indicated her lover "Abbie was sharing the story of Casey and the spider as she has titled it!"

Coming over putting her arm around Q, Abbie addressed Casey "Hey boss, finished goofing off and ready to get down to some proper work?"

"Haha it was your girlfriend who changed the time of the meeting so watch it Carmichael!"

Clapping her hands to avoid the oncoming sarcastic reply Q asked for lunch orders and whilst Abbie rang them through Q explained the travel plans for the following day. After lunch and more embarrassing stories about Casey it was time to get down to business.

Just as Q was getting the papers organised Olivia rose to her feet, "Before we start I just want to apologise to you three again for my attitude yesterday I was just being over an over protective jerk."

It was Abbie who answered "No harm no foul. Just know if you ever upset my little woman like that again I will kick your ass!"

"Little woman! Now who's looking to get their ass kicked" shaking her head at her girlfriend Q passed Alex some papers and waited for the computer to load up.

"Now I know you were a little confused about Arthur but having decoded some more of the pages." She indicated those she had given Alex.

"I'm more convinced than ever that is where we need to start, your uncle believed that Glastonbury Tor is where the treasure is hidden. Now until we get to England and find a record of names of those in at the Abbey at the time we can't be certain."

Abbie took over "Now as my little lady said..." Pausing to dodge the cushion that was thrown her way Abbie turned to Liv, "Hey detective, can I get some protection?"

Pretending to consider it Liv replied " Sorry Tex, you're on your own."

Laughing Abbie continued "Now as we heard Alex's uncle thought this was the right location and our genius agrees. So providing we can confirm through records then that's great."

Grimacing she went on "Now the bad news even if we find it Glastonbury is a protected location and their not just going to let us run a metal detector over it and then dig it up."

"So even if we find it there's nothing we can do?" Asked Alex looking at Casey.

"There are a couple of loopholes we can try if not we go with the old standby of exploiting Q's credentials."

Pointing at the Brit she continued "Now there's nothing more we can do until we arrive in England, so I suggest we head out and show Q what New York had to offer in the way of nightlife."

Heading their separate ways agreeing they agreed to meet in the bar at seven for a New York night of madness as Abbie had taken to calling it.

A/N three chapters in a day! Next up karaoke and kisses.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N smut alert.

**The bar of the Marriott hotel, down town New York,**  
Arriving first Casey and Alex, ordered drinks for the rest of the group, both were wearing jeans and Alex was wearing one of Casey's tops and leather jacket not wanting to leave to get ready. Casey was in yet another tight shirt after Alex told her how much she liked them on her.

Making small talk they were soon joined by Abbie and Q and just minutes later Serena and Liv. As they were drinking Serena and Q were both smiling at Casey and Alex and their 'eye sex marathons' as they had been dubbed by Liv.

"Shall we have another round here or head off somewhere new?" Asked Casey looking at Alex.

"Actually we should head out if we're going to make our reservations." Replied the blonde. "I booked a table at the best burger place I know, I thought we should show Q how these things are done."

"Great, your so sweet Alex that was a really thoughtful idea." Gushed the redhead

"Oh my Gallifreyan's you too are so sweet together." Laughed the Brit in question seeing the look Casey was giving her she added "That sounds great Alex, thank you."

It was a lively walk to the restaurant in which embarrassing stories were shared, many photos taken and friendships made. It didn't escape anyone's notice that Casey and Alex held hands all the way to the restaurant or the sneaky kisses they kept stealing.

As they were getting settled at the table Q removed her jacket revealing more of her tattoo collection. "Wow that's an impressive art work collection, you've got going on." Stated Serena.

"Thanks, I kind of collected them over the years. Do you have any?"

"No I'm far to much of a wimp!"

"Casey cried when she got hers" added Abbie joining the conversation.

"I did not! I had something in my eye!" Stated the redhead, glaring at her best friend. "Anyway, what's everyone having?"

"Oh no Novak, your not getting out of it that easily! What and where? Or shall we ask Serena?" Asked Liv causing both her girlfriend and Casey to blush.

Casey replied "I have some snowflakes on my ribs and I didn't cry." She added glaring at Abbie, who just smiled sweetly in return.

After ordering talk turned to some of the crazy things the group had done, such as the time Abbie fell out of a tree she was attempting to climb whilst trying and failing to impress Q. The time Casey gave a lecture only to discover half an hour before the end she was in the wrong room. Serena told the story of the first time Alex got drunk and almost got arrested for dancing in the street dressed as a chicken.

After finishing a dinner filled with laughter they headed for a karaoke bar at the insistence of Abbie and Liv who both felt they were the best singer. Thus creating wager that could only be decided in a sing off.

Walking to the bar Serena and Q were at the back of the group laughing at the antics of their partners.

"I think Alex is smitten" confided the blonde.

"Casey is the same, she is really taken with Alex."

Hearing their names mention the couple in question turned around each glaring at their friend. Arriving at the bar Q brought a round of drinks and the folder of song choices the completion was on, the loser had to buy drinks for the rest of the evening. The winner was to be decided by the other four women.

Liv was first up belting out 'Hit me with your best shot.' All agreed she was going to be hard to beat as Abbie made her way to the stage.

Having scrounged up a pink glittery cowboy hat from somewhere Abbie began singing 'Redneck woman.' The crowd went crazy causing Liv to concede defeat.

Finishing their drinks Abbie leaned across to Casey and whispered something in her ear. Nodding at her friend they made their way to the stage wearing identical evil grins and glittery cowboy hats.

Picking up the microphone Casey said, "We want to dedicate this to our very own bossy know it all! She knows who she is."

"Kill them I'm going to kill them." Muttered Q whilst Casey and Abbie sang 'Thats what makes you beautiful.'.

Laughing at the look on Q's face as they made their way back to the table the two highfived. After a couple more rounds and a few more attempts at karaoke Liv and Alex rocked out to 'High way to hell.' And Serena persuaded Q that it would be a good idea to try 'Call me maybe'.

Whilst not tuneful it did result in a barrage of free drinks for the blonde and Brit, much to the bemusement of their friends.

A while later Casey headed back to the stage, "I want to dedicate this to a beautiful woman I met recently who gives me butterflies every time she smiles." Taking a deep breath she launched into a rendition of 'The first time ever I saw your face.'

After her song finished Casey returned to the table and whispered in Alex's ear "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Nodding Alex pulled Casey in for a kiss earning wolf whistles and cheers from the patrons of the bar. As well as Ahhhs from Q and Serena. Deciding it was time to call it a night the group headed home arranging to meet at the hotel early the next morning.

**Apartment of Alex Cabot,**  
Alex passed Casey a cup of coffee as they sat cuddled together on her sofa discussing the evening,

"I had fun tonight. Your friends are great, I'm glad things aren't awkward with Liv and Serena."

"Me too, Abbie is a riot! Poor Q I have no idea how she puts up with you both?!"

Laughing Casey leaned down and claimed the blondes lips in a searing kiss pushing her back on the sofa and running her hands under the t-shirt the blonde was wearing. Pulling her shirt over her head and removing Alex's shirt she leaned down and began nibbling the along the blondes neck and collar bone.

Moaning Alex trailed her fingers across the redheads back scraping her nails down her spine causing Casey to buck against her.

Breathing heavily Casey sat up pulling the blonde into her lap, "We should stop before I lose all self control."

Smiling Alex turned so she was straddling Casey's lap "We don't have to stop." Standing she held her hand out to Casey and led her towards the bedroom.

Pushing Casey down on the bed Alex straddled her, leaning down she kissed her girlfriend soundly grinding against her as she felt her bra being removed.

Casey flipped them so she was on top, leaning up on one elbow Casey trailed her fingertips across Alex's pale breasts, marvelling as the dusky nipples hardened further under her touch.

"Beautiful, so beautiful." Leaning down she replaced her finger tips with her lips, flicking the hard buds with her tongue causing Alex to moan.

Stripping them both of their clothing Casey laid them both back on the bed. Running her hands all over Alex's body whilst teasing the blondes nipples with her mouth.

"Please Casey, touch me." Wined the blonde "I'm so close."

As Casey started to kiss her way down her lovers body she felt a tug on her hair, "Together, I want us to come together."

Nodding Casey positioned herself above the blonde, running her fingers through the Alex's wet folds Casey whimpered as she entered the blonde with two fingers and felt the blonde inside her.

Rocking their bodies together it didn't take long for them both to come screaming the others name. After calming her breathing Alex looked at Casey and in small voice asked "You will stay, won't you?"

Pulling the blonde close Casey whispered "For you, always" into her lovers hair. Falling asleep wrapped in each other's embrace both slept soundly.

A/N I don't own any of the songs and they can all be found on YouTube, although not sung by our girls.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** This is a bit of a filler chapter to introduce some of the troubles awaiting our treasure hunters. Sorry if it's not all that good blame the pain killers, falling out of a tree is never a good idea.

**Apartment of Alex Cabot,**

The next morning Alex woke up, stretching she reached out for Casey, only to realise the bed was empty. Looking down she noticed that Casey's clothes had gone. Sighing she flopped back against the pillows swallowing her disappointment. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she jumped when the bedroom door opened.

Casey came in bearing two mugs of coffee, she noticed the look on the blondes face, sighing she asked, "You thought I had left?" With disappointment in her tone.

"Yes" replied the blonde "I'm sorry, I woke up alone and thought the worst."

Shaking her head Casey came and sat on the edge of the bed next to Alex, placing the coffee on the bedside unit. She pulled the blonde into a hug.

"Alex, for this to work you have to trust me." Holding her hand up to stop the blonde talking "I know I have to earn your trust, but I promised I would stay and I will never brake a promise I make to you."

"I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"Of course. Now drink your coffee we need to head to the hotel, if we're late we won't hear the end of it. Also I need a shower and change of clothes before we head off."

"You could always join me in the shower?" Asked the blonde, wiggling her eyebrows she continued "you know save water and time?"

Standing up pulling off her t-shirt and walking to the bathroom Casey called over her shoulder "Race you!"

**Hotel room of Abbie and Q,**  
Hearing a knock at the door Abbie opened it expecting it to be Casey and Alex, Abbie was surprised to see a hotel manager.

"Good morning, are you Miss Emily Brown?"

"No, Dr Brown is the shower, I'm her girlfriend,can I help?"

Holding out an envelope he continued "This was left at reception for her, could you pass it on?"

"Of course, thank you. Have a nice day."

"You too."

Closing the door Abbie turned to see her lover had emerged from the bathroom and was sitting at the desk looking over some pages she still had to translate.

"Babes, this was left downstairs for you. Are you expecting something?"

Reaching for the envelope Q replied "Nope, unless it's from my other girlfriend" she deadpanned.

After reading the note twice, she passed it to Abbie, and reached for her phone dialling Casey's number, sighing when it went to voicemail. Leaving a message to call her back as soon as possible. She tried Alex's phone leaving the same message.

"What the fuck is this all about?" Yelled the Texan. "Why the hell didn't Alex tell us there was another interested party."

Placing a hand on her lovers arm Q attempted to calm her down "Abb's calm down and watch your language! She told us about her cousin being an ass and her uncle not wanting him to know."

"Yeah, but she forgot to mention her cousin was Phillip fuc"

"ABBEY!"

"Sorry!" Holding her hands up she continued "She didn't say her cousin was Phillip King. This is a nightmare, Casey is going to go mad."

"It will be okay. Please calm down."

"I hate that he addressed it to you, fu..scumbag. I'll kill him if he tries to hurt you."

"My hero" kissing her girlfriend she groaned when there was a knock on the door, braking apart she whispered "To be continued."

Opening the door to reveal Liv and Serena Q invited them in, "Good morning ladies, how's the heads?"

Groaning as she flopped down on the bed Serena answered "I think I'm dying."

Laughing at the blonde Q flopped down next to her whilst Abbie poured them all some coffee. Talk turned to sport with Liv and Abbie arguing over football, baseball and basketball. Whilst Serena and Q speculated over Casey and Alex's relationship. The easy conversation was broken by a knock on the door, heralding the arrival of Casey and Alex.

"Hey, looked what the cat dragged." Called Serena from her place on the bed. Causing the Q and Serena to laugh and the two new arrivals to blush.

"Jealous Rena? Was your night not...satisfactory?" Joked Alex.

Casting a glance at her girlfriend, Q could see that despite her banter with Liv she was still upset by the note. Walking over to her she put a hand on her arm before addressing the group.

"Okay,so it's been an eventful morning and it's only ten. So the good news or the bad news?"

"Let's start with the good." Answered Casey.

"Well judging by your late arrival and the fact your wearing yesterday's outfit Abbie owes me fifty quid"

"Dollars sweetie dollars." Replied Abbie kissing her lover on the cheek.

"Do we want to know why?" Asked Casey in a cautious voice, then seeing the look on her friends face mumbled "Never mind. So what's the bad news?"

Holding up the note that had been left Q continued "This was left for me this morning." Taking a deep breath she read,

_My dearest Emily,  
It has come to my attention that you are in town helping my darling cousin Alexandra steal my inheritance. I write this in the hope you will come to your senses before things turn ugly._

_Regards Phillip King._

"I tried calling you but I guess you were other wise engaged." She added with a smirk at the ensuing blushing it caused.

"I want to know why you didn't tell us your cousin was Phillip King, the worlds biggest idiot?" Asked Abbie, pointing at the blonde.

Stuttering for an answer Alex looked at the floor, "I was worried you wouldn't want to help. I'm sorry I didn't think he even knew about the stuff in the box." Looking at Casey she added,

"Please don't be mad, I really didn't think he knew."

Walking to the blonde and pulling her close Casey said "It's okay, we've dealt with him before, let's just say it didn't end well."

"This is just brilliant, I don't even want to imagine what he means by 'Things turning ugly' especially as it was addressed to Q and Q alone!" Abbie's voice had risen as she had spoken.

Looking between her friends and Alex Casey ran her hand through her hair, " Q if you want to walk away from this now then no one will blame you. King has the power to end careers."

Shaking her head Q replied "I'm not walking away half way through, besides you need me, you struggle with English let alone symbolic alphabets."

"Maybe you should stay out of this one." Injected Abbie, trailing off when she saw the look her girlfriend was giving her.

"Not happening, besides I have two lawyers one of which is a Cabot, a badass detective, a kickass archeologist and my very own knight in shinning armour on my side. Not to mention three PHDs and more degrees and publication than King can count. If he wants to make things ugly let him try."

Smiling at her girlfriend Abbie said "Okay then, we have a plane to catch."

After picking up their bags the group headed to the airport and toward England, where adventure and hidden treasure awaited them.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N this chapter introduces Phillip and gives a hint of the troubles that await our ladies. Also Party Rings rock my socks!

**CNB Jet,**

About half an hour into the flight everyone was absorbed in their own projects Alex and Casey were cuddled on the couch sharing kisses. Liv was playing scrabble against Abbie it was hard to tell who was cheating more and Q was teaching Serena to read the symbols she was translating whilst laughing at their girlfriends and sharing Party Rings.

After about an hour Casey stood up stretching and headed to make some drinks for the group asking Abbie and Q to give her a hand. Once they were in the small kitchen area Casey broached the subject of Phillip's note once again.

"I know you said you were fine, but are you?" Asked the redhead placing her hand on Q's arm.

"I honestly am." Holding up her hand to stop Casey before she could interrupt she continued "I trust you and Abbie to have my back, I know I'm not on my own anymore he can't touch me." She said looking at her friend and lover in turn.

"If your sure? If there comes a time either of you want to walk away then do it, there will be no hard feelings and we can start fresh next case."

"Thanks Case, I know this case is personal to you, especially now you and Alex are together."

Pulling her friend in for a hug she added "That being said, we should tell them what happened with us and King. That way it's up to Alex if we continue and Liv and Serena can decide if they want to stay."

"I agree with Q." Abbie said looking at her friend, before turning to her lover adding "Will I be sleeping alone if I suggest you stay in the background on this one?"

"No, but only because I know it comes from a place of love." Kissing her girlfriend the three made their way back to the others.

After taking their seats Casey leaned forward and addressed the group, "So I know we touched upon the letter from Phillip this morning. I'm sure you picked up the slight tension it caused."

"Anyway" indicating the other two she continued "We believe you have the right to know the whole story so you can make an informed decision about your level of involvement." Looking at Q she received a nod to continue.

"Around five years ago myself and Abbie were working on a case, this old lady had hired us to look into some old documents she found detailing some Roman coins that could be found in Norfolk. This brought us to England, whilst here we ran into some troubles."

Abbie continued "We had only been in business for about six months and hadn't quite found our stride yet. Anyhow, we ended up going to King for help, we figured as a fellow academic he might be willing to help."

Scoffing she continued "So we met up with him and he was all nice and friendly so we cut a deal he got ten percent of our finders fee if we found the coins." Grimacing she continued "The slimy git even offered us his own researcher to help us with the translations." She added with a pointed look at her girlfriend.

"You worked for Phillip?" Asked Alex

"Yes, for my sins." Taking a deep breath she continued "You have to understand I didn't take the traditional path to academia. When I was thirteen I left school, all I knew how to do was hot-wire cars, sell stolen goods and smoke weed." Seeing the shocked look on the faces of her new friends she gave an embarrassed shrug before continuing.

"My mum was a drunk and my dad was off with his new family I did what I had to survive and make sure my younger siblings had food and clothes. So when I was about eighteen I realised I needed to get my life sorted before I ended up in prison or worse." Shaking her head to dispel the memories before continuing. "I was always smart, so I went to college got my A-levels and headed off to university where I got my first degree and found out just how much I enjoyed learning so I stayed on gaining more and more letters after my name. I had no family to lean on so that meant I needed a job."

Smiling she continued "Bar work was never a good fit for me, you might of noticed I'm not all that good with people. Anyway, Phillip came along an offered me a job the money was good, it was interesting and would fit around my studies. It was perfect for the first year or so I made lots of contacts, made some money and thought I had found a friend in Phillip."

"That was until I realised he was a con artist who prayed those less intelligent then him, using his charm to get what he wanted and force when that failed. I tried to leave but he convinced me I was in as deep as he was as I'd helped research and in some cases convince clients to use his services. In short I was stuck, until these two." she pointed at Casey and Abbie "Came barging into my office."

Casey leaned forwards placing her hand on Q's arm in support before taking over, "So Phillip sent us to Q to get a her help with some translations, but by that point he had attempted to double cross us twice so we had our reservations about trusting him."

Casey paused to give Abbie an evil grin before carrying on, "As soon as we met Q we realised she was brilliant and Abbie here was smitten within minutes. I think it was the accent."

"Ha shows what you know! It was the glasses and knee high leather boots that did it for me." Retorted Abbie causing a much need moment of laughter and her girlfriend to blush.

"Anyway" continued Casey after everyone had finished teasing Abbie and Q.

"Q gave us the translation and saved our asses from being buried alive after I tripped a switch causing the old mineshaft we were in to collapse. This didn't sit well with Phillip, I believe he meant for us to get trapped so he could sell the coins and pocket the money."

Seeing the confused look on Serena's face she explained, "Had we died then he could have told everyone we failed and didn't find the coins and sold them for at least a seven figure sum at a later date or forged their providence for a quick sale."

"That afternoon we offered Q a chance to join our team and thankfully she agreed and thus CNB Antiquities was created. We reported Phillip to the police but he knows people all over and the allegations were never made official, although he did lose a lot of money as many clients followed Q rather than stay with Philip."

Abbie finished the story "He was not happy with that and threatened to destroy us as a company and individually, but Q being the brilliant genius she is had proof of his shady dealings and the threat of that was enough for him to back off."

Taking her girlfriends hand she continued "He has tried to discredit us all especially Q, but you only need five minutes in her company to know she is one smart little lady. So we have avoided each other as much as possible."

Sitting forward Liv asked "So you don't think this note was an idle threat?"

"I'm not sure it might be bluster or he might just be desperate enough to try something. Although without the documents unless he follows us then there is no way he can know what we have found." Replied Q.

Alex stood and started to pace "You must be crazy Phillip is a bigoted idiot but this is too much, I don't believe it."

Standing Q replied "Well you can believe it or not it's true. If you had been honest at the start this would be a moot point because we wouldn't have come near this case. It's me he threatened Alex, me with something to lose and me who has worked my ass off to get where I am today." Her accent thick showing her anger at being called a liar.

"Your out of line Alex, he has always been a thug. You can't keep making excuses for him." Came the firm tone of Serena.

Looking at her best friend in shock for a few seconds, Alex sank into her seat, "I'm sorry Q, really I am it's just hard to believe the cousin I grew up with is a con man. If your willing to help me still then I'm in." Looking at Liv and Serena she said "If you two want to walk away that's fine. The same for you three."

Looking at Serena, Q, Abbie and Casey Liv replied for them all "No chance Alex were in this with you till the end."

Looking around the plane Casey said "Okay now that's settled I suggest we all try and get some rest so we can hit the ground running."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N. Protective Liv and kinky Alex in one chapter you're welcome. Back to the treasure hunting in the next chapter.

**CNB Jet,**  
After an hour of attempting to sleep Casey realised it wasn't going to happen and so got up to pour a cup of coffee, hearing someone stirring she notices Liv walking her way.

Swallowing nervously Casey asks "coffee" holding up the pot as if to demonstrate her question.

"Please, I can't settle must be the excitement of my first visit to England."

Laughing Casey looks towards Q who was listening to her IPod and reading some of her translations. "Say that to Q and you'll make her day."

Looking toward the Brit Liv smiled "Why do I get the feeling Phillip did more than just threaten her?"

"I know what you mean, I think Abbie knows more than she lets on considering the last time she saw Phillip she broke his nose!"

Sharing another laugh Liv turned serious "You know if you hurt Alex I will have to hurt you?!"

"I know, if I hurt her I won't run because I will deserve it. I really like her Liv, I know your opinion of me started low because of Italy. I never meant to hurt Serena and if I did then I'm desperately sorry because she is amazing."

"You didn't hurt her, she knew the deal. I see the way Alex looks at you and I just want to make sure you're as serious about her as she is you? If not then tell her now before she becomes anymore invested."

Taking a breath and looking at the sleeping blonde in question Casey was silent so long Liv feared she had pushed to hard and the redhead had taken offence. She was relieved when Casey started to talk again.

"I can't in all honesty tell you I'm going to marry Alex and have 2.4 children but I can tell you that every minute I spend with her makes me want to marry her and have 2.4 children. We are going to fight and there might be times we annoy and hurt each other."

Smiling she continued "That being said I want to have those times so we can grow stronger. I want to be the one to make her smile and laugh. I hope she gives me the chance because I don't think I deserve someone like her, but I will do my best to become worthy of her love and trust."

Nodding her head Liv smiled at Casey and returned back to her seat next to Serena snuggling against the blonde and putting in her headphone she turned on the movie she was watching on her laptop. Giving a sly wink to her friend who was awake and smiling like an idiot.

Standing up Alex squeezed Liv's shoulder as she walked towards her girlfriend who was reading over some pages Q was showing her.

"Hi, how come you two are still working?"

"I just wanted Casey's opinion on these pages. Now I have it I'm off to snuggle against my hot cowgirl. If you ladies will excuse me."

Taking her iPod she walked down the plane and sat next to Abbie who instinctively pulled her girlfriend closer causing her to smile as she slipped in her headphones and closed her eyes, leaving Casey and Alex in relative privacy.

Leaning forward Alex placed her hand over Casey's "I heard some of your conversation with Liv and Case you do deserve me. I know it's only been a few days but I really like you."

Seeing Casey was about to disagree Alex leaned in and claimed Casey's lips in a kiss. "Do not argue with me Miss Novak I'm a top notch lawyer trained in the art of winning arguments."

Giving Casey a smile Alex pulled a blanket across them and leaned into her side intwining their hands. Sitting in an easy silence Casey thought Alex had fallen asleep until she felt the blondes hand running up and down her thigh getting higher with each pass.

Shifting in her seat to alleviate the her growing wetness caused by the blonde's actions, she felt Alex pop the button on her jean and slide her zip down the noise seemed loud in the silence of the plane. Groaning as the blonde slipped her hand into her jeans Casey bit down on her lip to keep from moaning loudly.

Using her free hand to further spread Casey's legs, giving her fingers more room to move, gathering the wetness the found there she brought her fingers to circle Casey's clit causing the redhead to bit down harder on her lip and buck her hips.

Speeding up her ministrations Alex found herself almost cuming just from the look on her girlfriends face. Biting her lip Casey's gave one last strangled moan as she came bucking against Alex's hand.

Breathing heavily Casey fixed her clothing and pulled the blonde close, kissing her forehead both were soon asleep with matching smiles on their faces.

Once the jet had landed, they collected their bags and headed to a hotel near the airport. Having an early dinner they all headed to bed ready to start the drive to Glastonbury early the following morning.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hotel Restaurant,**  
Arriving down to breakfast the following morning Casey and Alex saw Liv and Serena sitting alone at the table.

"Morning, I thought we arranged to meet at seven? It's ten past now, have we missed the other two?" Asked Alex helping herself to some of Serena's orange juice.

Taking the glass away from Alex, Serena replied "Nope, we arrived just before seven. So unless they have been and gone..." She trailed off as she saw the Texan approach even from a distance she could tell something was wrong.

Turning to see what had caught Serena's attention Casey frowned at the look on her friends face. "oh dear, I know that look."

As Abbie reached the table it was clear she was angry, throwing herself into a chair opposite Liv, she looked up she snapped "What?"

"Um Abb's? You okay? Where's Q?" Liv asked gently addressing the clearly angry woman.

"I'm fine" she said giving a tight and clearly fake smile. "As for Emily" she all but growled the name "She is upstairs."

"Did you two have a fight?" Asked Casey.

"Nope, no fight."

Standing Casey said "I'm just going to nip back to the room I think I forgot my phone." Giving Alex a pointed look she headed towards the elevator. Arriving at Q and Abbie's room she knocked, whilst waiting for an answer she pulled out her phone and sent Alex a text,

'_Al, don't let her wonder off. I'm going to talk to Q. Xx'_

Looking up when she heard the door open she was shocked to see it looked like Q had been crying. "Hey, can I come in?"

Not moving from the doorway Q asks "Depends are you here to accuse me of betraying Alex to Phillip?"

Frowning not just at the question but at the dead tone in her friends voice. "I don't know what you're talking about. Abbie is snapping at everyone and you look like you've been crying." Shrugging she turned as if to leave "We need to leave by nine don't be late."

Sighing Q called her back and stepped aside allowing Casey to enter their room, looking around she could see things had been thrown around, pages of translations and clothing littered the floor, bed and desk.

"Have you been robbed?" Asked Casey seeing the chaos, Q was always extremely neat and organised.

Looking around Q shook her head "Its a long story." Seeing the look on the redheads face she continued, "when we got up this morning I checked my emails" pointing to her laptop that was open on the table. "There was one from King, there were pictures of us in New York including the night we all went out."

Walking to the chair Q flopped down as if all the fight had left her "The email attached said he was looking forward to meeting up in Glastonbury and hunting for King Arthur. He hoped I had read up on my legends and thanked me for all the translations so far."

"Abbie saw the email and..." Cutting off as she once again began to cry, walking over Casey rubbed her back. Once she had calmed down she continued,

"Abbie saw the email and thought I had given the information to Philip. She wouldn't listen when I tried to explain i hadn't said anything. I wouldn't betray you or Alex." Waving her hand at the mess in the room she finished "Abbie was looking for 'Evidence of my betrayal.' I didn't give him anything Case I swear!"

"Someone is giving him information, you said it yourself without the documents he has nothing and you and Alex are the only ones with the password." Shaking her head and moving away from Q, she sent a text to Alex asking them all to come up to the room.

Keeping her back to her friend she felt so angry that her friend had betrayed her after all they had been through together over the last five years. She couldn't believe she trusted this woman with her life and now she had betrayed the woman she was falling in love with.

The knock at the door broke through Casey's thoughts opening it to she automatically smiled at the sight of Alex. Frowning when she saw she was just accompanied by Serena. Stepping aside she invited the two blondes in and shut the door.

Sensing Casey's confusion Alex explained "Liv took Abbie for a walk, see if she could get her to talk."

"Poor Abbie." Glaring at Q who was still seated and was running her thumb over the inscription on her pocket watch Abbie had given her.

Refusing to meet Casey's glare she looked instead at Serena, "Was Abbie okay?"

Confused the shorter blonde looked between Q who looked broken and Casey who looked beyond angry before replying "She was angry, don't worry Liv will get her to calm down."

"Alex we have a problem, it seems someone took it upon themselves to share your information with Phillip." Glaring at Q she added "I'm sorry, really I am."

Finally looking at Casey Q addressed Alex "I didn't give him anything! Why would I?" Standing she started to pace.

"So who did? Are you accusing me? Or maybe you have more conspiracies you want to share?" Asked Alex giving a crying Q her best court room glare.

Sliding down the wall Q brought her knee's up to her chest resting her head in her hands. Walking over to the broken woman Serena placed a hand on her arm offering a small amount of comfort.

Opening the email Casey began reading the email before pulling up the pictures attached, she was just making a note of the information Phillip had when the door opened and Abbie and Liv walked in. "Hey, you feeling better?" Asked Casey addressing her friend.

"Nope, but thanks to Liv I'm here." Not even pausing to look at her girlfriend who was still slumped on the floor she began stuffing her clothes and books in a bag.

Liv walked over and looked at the pictures Casey was studying, it was one of all of them posing with their burgers wearing matching cheesy smiles. "The waiter took that using Alex's camera remember?"

Walking over Alex looked at the pictures, clicking through the rest of the attached pictures, becoming paler my the minute, upon seeing pictures of her parents. Alex pulled out her phone and dialled a number excusing herself she rushed from the room.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N An emotional chapter with a little violence.

Looking at the door the blonde had just fled through Casey jumped from her seat and dragged Q up by the collar until she was standing, before anyone else had chance to act Casey drew back her fist and punched her with such force the blow sent the Brit to her knee's.

Bringing her knee up it connected with Q's face with an audible crunch. Feeling someone tugging at her Casey gave little resistance allowing herself to be pulled away from the bleeding woman curled on the floor.

Breathing heavily she yelled "Get out!" Pointing at the door she added "If she gets hurt because of this I will destroy you!"

Staggering to her feet Q looked to Abbie, who just turned her back before grabbing her bag and jacket. Pausing at the door she turned to Abbie "What ever you might think I didn't betray you. I love you Abbie." Laying down the pocket watch she had carried for four years she walked out the door.

Hearing the door close once agin Casey turned to Abbie who was sitting on the edge of the bed with Q's pocket watch in her hand running her thumb over the inscription just as Q had done earlier, walking to her friend she pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm sorry Case" whispered the Texan "If I hadn't fallen for her we wouldn't be in this situation now. What if Alex or her family get hurt?"

"We all have her back Abb's and yours." Said Liv walking over rubbing the Texan's back.

"It's not your fault Abb's..."

Hearing a frantic knocking at the door, Olivia moved to answer it, looking through the peep hole she relaxed when she saw Alex on the other side of the door. Opening it she stepped aside allowing the blonde to enter.

Walking in Alex took in the defeated posture of Abbie, the confusion on the faces of Serena and Liv and the anger radiating from Casey.

"Where's Q?" She asked looking at Serena who seemed the most composed of the group.

Giving Casey a sideways glance she answered "Casey threw her out."

"What? When? We have to find her." Said Alex looking panicked.

"Why." Yelled Casey "She betrayed you." Gesturing at the blonde before pointing to Abbie and herself, "She betrayed us."

"No she didn't!" Yelled Alex back causing everyone to look at the angry blonde,"I emailed the pictures and other stuff to my mum to keep her up to date and she told Phillip. She didn't realise she was doing anything wrong. She thought he could help." Looking at her girlfriend she noticed the blood on the t-shirt. With eyes wide she pointed towards the stain.

"What did you do?" When Casey didn't answer she turned to Serena for an explanation.

"Alex, she thought she was defending you take it easy and start from the beginning."

"Okay but first we have to find Q! She didn't do anything." Heading towards the door followed by Liv and Serena.

Looking at her friend Casey said "Abbie... I'm sorry. I don't know what to say." Shrugging Abbie stood up walking out the door looking as broken as Casey had ever seen. Sighing Casey followed.

Catching up with the others in reception Liv was using her interview skills on the receptionist to try and find out where Q had gone. "She didn't say anything just walked out. Sorry I couldn't be more help." Said the young woman behind the desk.

"It's okay, thank you for your help." Replied Alex.

They all tried calling but each call was put straight through to voicemail either because the phone was off or because she didn't want to talk. Heading outside they decide to split up and see if they can find her. Alex and Casey will check the train station, while Liv and Abbie check the park opposite the hotel and Serena will wait at the hotel incase Q returned.

**Casey and Alex,**  
Walking towards the tube station there was tension between the two women, Alex kept glancing at the blood on Casey's shirt. She couldn't work out if she was appalled by the redheads actions or flattered at the length Casey went to in order to defend her.

Casey was becoming increasingly worried by the blondes silence and subtle glances at the blood on her shirt. What had she done? She had ruined her friendship with Q and probably lost Alex.

Taking a breath Casey attempted conversation "I'm not a violent person. I just saw Abbie hurting, you looking terrified and I saw red."

Taking Casey's hand in her own Alex replied "It's okay, we have to find her. It's all my fault."

Replying with more confidence than she felt Casey replied "We will. I just hope she forgives me and Abbie."

After around an hour they gave up heading back to the hotel to extend their stay by a night. Hoping the others had more luck finding their friend.

**Abbie and Liv,**  
After walking in the park for about half a hour Olivia was becoming worried that Abbie had yet to say anything. She was also worried they had yet to find Q deciding one one more lap before heading back they spotted her sitting outside a cafe holding something to her face.

Turning to her companion Abbie said "I think it might be better if I go over by myself. Why don't you head back and let the others know we found her. I will see if she will come back and at least hear us out." Agreeing with Abbie Liv walked headed back to the hotel.

Approaching the table Q was sitting at Abbie grimaced at the blood on Q's shirt and the swelling to her face. Pulling out the seat opposite she asked, "May I?"

Looking up Q just nodded before returning her gaze to her hands, coming over a waitress placed down a cup in front of Q before asking Abbie if she wanted anything. Replying she was fine they were left alone, silence stretching between them.

"Emily, I'm so sorry, please look at me sweetheart." She almost begged failing to keep her tears at bay.

"Why? Do you want to gloat about my black eye or maybe you want to accuse me of something else. God Abbie how could you not trust me?!"

"I'm sorry, God I'm sorry, please come back with me so we can talk. I love you."

Giving a sarcastic laugh she replied "You love me so much you stood by why Casey beat the crap out or me. Leave me alone Abbie, I can't look at you right now."

Sighing Abbie placed the watch on the table the inscription was clear in the sunshine_ 'It's no use going back to yesterday, because I was a different person then.'_ Q had once told her it was her favourite quote. "Do you know why I picked that quote for you?"

Seeing Q shake her head Abbie continued, "Before you I was happy playing the field, but you changed me. You made me want something more. You made me see anyone could change and change for the better." Reaching out for Q's hand she continued "Do you remember that night in Italy before we were dating?" Seeing Q nod she continued "We sat on the beach all night just talking? That's when I realised I wanted more than to just sleep with you."

Standing she placed the watch on the table saying, "I will give you your space but please come back to the hotel. I love you, I need you in my life."

Walking away she paused to look back at Q running her thumb over the watch, before walking back to the hotel praying that she could fix this mess.

A/N oh dear what a mess!


	15. Chapter 15

Walking back to her hotel room all Abbie wanted was a hot bath and a glass or five of scotch. Opening her door she was not surprised to see Casey waiting for her.

"Hi"

"Hey, Abbie I'm sorry! What happened?"

Taking a breath and kicking off her shoes Abbie went to the mini-bar pulling out two small bottles of whiskey, pouring them in to a glass she swallowed it down and repeated the process. "She hates me! I've lost the best thing to ever happen to me."

"Is she coming back? It's not all your fault Abbie. I was a jerk I'm half expecting the police. I shouldn't have hit her!"

"We talked I asked her to come back so we could explain, hell I don't even know what happened!" Pouring another drink she said "I just want to be alone, I'll call you later."

Wanting to argue but knowing it would do her no good, she kissed her friend on the forehead, "Please don't drink too much Abb's it won't help. Call me if you need anything." Opening the door Casey was shocked to see Q on the other side key out as if ready to open the door.

Blanching when she saw the bruises forming on her friends face she began "Q.."

"Dr Brown, it's Dr Brown only my friends call me Q." Holding up her hand to stop Casey talking she continued "I'm here to see Abbie we have four years of relationship stuff to deal with. I will finish the translations and the case, not because I want to but because we signed a contract. Once this case is finished so are we. I'm done Cassandra" she said with disdain. "I will have my solicitor draw up the papers to dissolve the business. Goodbye."

Slamming the door in the face of a stunned Casey, she turned to see Abbie half sprawled on the couch surrounded by empty bottles from the mini bar. Sighing at the hopeful look oh her face Q walked past her heading for the bathroom. Gently washing her face she changed her shirt and examined the damage, she had two impressive black eyes, a split lip and her nose was swollen. Taking a deep breath she walked out of the bathroom in time to see Abbie pouring another glass of whiskey, taking it from her hand she emptied in down the sink refilling the glass with water.

Handing the glass to Abbie she said "Drink this and sleep for awhile, you have to be feeling the alcohol considering you probably haven't eaten anything."

Nodding Abbie asked in a hopeful voice "Will you lay with me."

Shaking her head Q replied "I need to finish these translations, call my solicitor and pack. We can talk once you wake up."

"Your leaving me aren't you?" It wasn't a question more a statement.

"You don't trust me Abbie, how can we be together if there is no trust? It's for the best."

"Please don't say that, I know we can fix this."

Shaking her head sadly Q replied "Sleep Abbie."

"Please just come lay with me, let me hold you." Walking towards Q she pulled her close gently kissing her just as she felt Q start to relax at her touch there was a knock on the door. Pulling apart, Abbie opened the door finding Serena on the other side.

"I won't stay I just wanted to make sure you were both okay?"

Walking over to the door hearing the blondes voice "We're okay, thank you Rena."

"I've just come from Alex and Casey's room their both really upset. Maybe once you two have talked we can all meet up and sort this out calmly?"

"Sounds like a plan, how about we all meet up at seven." Replied Abbie looking at Q, who just shrugged and gave Serena a smile before heading back in the room.

Shutting the door Abbie saw Q had her back to her reading with her headphones in, walking to the bed she laid down hoping to wake up and find it had all been a nightmare. Waking up several hours later, Abbie smiled a little seeing Q asleep on a pile of books studying the sleeping woman she prayed once again they could fix things before she lost the woman she loved. Hearing a knock at the door she rushed to open it before it woke the Brit, holding a finger to her lips she stepped into the hallway.

"Hi, how is she?" Asked Liv

"Sleeping, but we need to sort this. Give me ten minutes to wake her up and we can talk." Turning at the sound of her name being called Abbie saw Q leaning against the doorframe.

"Well at least the staff will never forget us! Are you coming in?" Turning she walked back into the room leaving the others to follow. Once inside each woman took a seat.

Alex looked around the room she couldn't believe how fucked up the situation had become all because she sent an email shaking her head she looked at Q, "Q.."

"Dr Brown, like I told Casey only my friends call me Q."

Looking hurt Alex continued "Dr Brown, I'm so sorry for all of this it's completely my fault. I told my parents about the box from uncle Bruce hoping they would be able to remember the story. I promised them I would email and keep them up to date. I sent the email and the picture of our night out to her last night, whilst Phillip was there I swear I didn't know he was there he must have been looking for me. Thinking he would be able to help my mom showed him the email, that's how he knew everything."

Looking at Q again she continued "We should have let you explain before we accused you. I really am sorry from the bottom of my heart. I hope one day you can forgive me."

Looking at the blonde Q had little doubt of the sincerity of her words, nodding "Alex, I respect your apology and to a degree I understand your mistrust of me." Looking at Casey who had yet to make eye contact with her she continued "What I don't understand is how my best friend and girlfriend could so easily believe I would betray them. Five years we have worked together, traveled together and lived together, yet they threw it all aside."

Abbie went to answer but Q held up her hand, shaking her head she looked at the brunette "You have apologised both of you but it's too late the damage is done, I will finish this case but that's it we dissolve the business and go our separate ways."

Looking around the room Q said "Now we have lost a day so we need to leave first thing in the morning to catch up. I have arranged hire of equipment and spoken to a friend who has promised to give us access to the records and room to search providing we don't dig anything up with out permission."

"I arranged a room down the hall, so I will see you in the morning we should leave around nine at the latest. Good night." Leaving the other women in the room Q headed for her room and her first night sleeping alone in almost three years.

Walking back to their room Alex could see Casey was hurting an angry with her and herself she didn't know what to say to fix things between them. She had hoped talking to Q would help, but it seemed to make it worse. Compounded by the pain on Abbie's face once Q had left.

Sighing as they got into bed and Casey turned her back on Alex mumbling a quiet goodnight but made no attempt at physical contact. Crying quietly Alex attempted to sleep but gave up walking to look out the window, she saw none of the beauty of London just the look of hopelessness in Casey's eyes a plan began to form in her mind. Sighing she got dressed and slipped out of the room hoping her plan would work.

A/N can Alex fix things? Will they be able to work together? Can Alex and Casey's relationship survive? Stay tuned to find out.


	16. Chapter 16

After bribing the receptionist for Q's room number Alex knocked on the door praying she was having as much trouble sleeping as everyone else. After a minute the door was opened to revel a tired looking Q. Holding up a bottle of twenty year old scotch she asked "Can I come in?"

Hesitating Q nodded, stepping aside she fetched two glasses and Alex poured them a generous measure each. Taking a sip there was silence until Alex spoke.

Having taken note of the paused episode of Dr Who that was on the laptop she asked, "I hope I didn't disturb you Q, sorry Dr Brown.."

Looking at the laptop Q gave a shrug "You brought me twenty year old scotch at 2:39 in the morning Q is fine."

Smiling Alex took a swig finishing her drink, leaning forward she refilled both glasses before leaning back and crossing her long legs. "Glasses suit you" referring to the specs Q was wearing.

"Thanks I usually wear contacts, figure they make me look less geeky. I'm guessing this isn't a visit to offer fashion advice?" Tilting her head she took in the tired look in the blondes eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you explain, apologise again and try and sort things out. I never wanted to come between your team. It's my fault I should be the one your angry with not Casey and especially not Abbie. Tell me how to fix this!"

Giving a sad smile Q finished her drink and poured another "Do you want to 'fix' the team or your relationship with Casey?"

"Both, Casey thought she was protecting me, she feels horrible about all this. I can't pretend I know Abbie all that well but from what I have seen she is terrified of losing you and when she thought you had betrayed her she became angry to mask the hurt." Finishing her drink she poured another before continuing "You told me that you guys were like a family, well families fight but they forgive each other."

"How can we work together if we don't trust each other? We put our lives in each others hands all the time, how can they do that if they don't trust me? How do I trust Casey not to hit me again? How do I love Abbie when she doesn't trust me? Tell me Alex?"

"Talking, shouting and lots of whiskey might be a good place to start. You said you had no family to support you so ask yourself this, is it worth the effort to fix things with Casey and Abbie to avoid being alone?" Standing she walked towards the door pausing she looked back "The best proof of love is trust. They do love you and you love them don't let this tear apart all you built up. Trust them and you to fix things."

Looking at the closed door Q realised Alex was right they were a family and that meant fighting and forgiving. Truthfully she would have thought the same had she been in Abbie's shoes and Casey fighting to protect Alex showed she was serious about her. It was the loyalty her friends showed that drew her to them, they showed her she didn't have to be alone forgave the mistakes she made with Phillip, forgave her for hiding her past and excepted her and her quirks. Sighing she walked to the window looking down on London, her home.

Yet it didn't feel like home with out Abbie and her sarcasm or Casey and her teasing or their mess surrounding her. Pulling on a hoodie and some shoes she headed to the room she shared with Abbie. Letting her self in she smiled seeing the Texan was wearing one of her shirts and clutching the watch she had left earlier. Walking to the bed she slipped the watch from Abbie's hand and climbed in next to her kissing her forehead she breathed in the smell of Abbie's shampoo and finally felt like she was home.

Pulling up the message screen on her phone she texted Casey, 'A wise woman once told me that _'The best proof of love is trust.' You're like the big sister I never had and I love you and trust you to help me make this right. See you in the morning. Q xx'_

Hearing her phone ping a reply she saw it was from Casey,_ 'Thank you. I love you too little sister and you have my trust 100%. Xx'_

As they sat down to breakfast the following morning Alex couldn't help but smile at Q and Abbie holding hands or the high five Q and Casey shared whilst embarrassing the waiter. Sharing a wink with Q she thought to herself it really is amazing what you can achieve with a bottle of twenty year old scotch.

A/N Thus ends the angst although things will take time for all the wounds to heal. We haven't heard the last of Phillip. Next chapter it's off to Glastonbury and treasure hunting. Also some Alex and Casey alone time.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N A filler chapter to get the ladies to Glastonbury and set up Alex and Casey's first fight.

After finishing their breakfast Casey address the group, "Okay so the plan for today is to divide and conquer. We have hired another car so Q will drive Abbie, Serena and Liv to Glastonbury. Once there Q and Serena are going to the church for information and to see the records and Liv and Abbie will set up the computers and maps in the cottage we have hired. Providing that's okay with you?"

"That's fine with me?" Replied the blonde before looking at Liv who nodded her head.

"Okay then, me and Alex will go collect the equipment and pick up the paperwork to investigate the area." After everyone had agreed they parted ways.

Heading to collect their bags Casey pulled Alex into for a hug. "I'm not sure what you said to Q last night but thank you Alex. I'm sorry I was so cold towards you last night, I need to learn that as a couple you are there for me just as I am there for you. Always."

Walking to her bag she pulled out a worn leather box, handing it to Alex she said "I brought this with the first profits we made after creating our company. Everyone said we would never succeed and that we should all get 'proper jobs and stop dreaming'. For me it marked the start of a part of my life that made me who I am today. So I want you to have it to mark the start of the part of my life with you."

Opening the box Alex saw a watch, it wasn't something she would normally wear but the sentiment made it it the most beautiful watch she had ever seen. Pulling it from the box she immediately swapped for the watch she normally wore. Looking at Casey it took her a few minutes to form a reply.

" Casey...I I'm...I don't know what to say. Thank you doesn't seem enough! I was sure after yesterday I had lost you. Now I'm more sure than ever that I am falling in love with you. Every minute we spend together further proves to me that you are the woman I have been waiting for."

Looking at Casey who had become very still Alex feared she had been too open about her feelings and had frightened the redhead. Preparing herself for the worst Alex waited for Casey to respond.

"Alex, I feel the same, I always thought relationships were for other people, but now I realise I have always been afraid to let someone in. I thought it would be scary to fall in love but with you I have no choice...It's as easy as breathing."

Pulling the blonde close she kissed her deeply, pulling away she rested their foreheads together and whispered "Thank you for giving me a chance Alex. I promise that despite any mistakes I make or fights we have I will work hard to show you I am worthy of that chance and of your love."

Sharing one last kiss the two headed down to meet the others and finalise the days plans. Arriving in the lobby they saw Q was on the phone, giving Casey a thumbs up she ended her call and walked over to the rest of the group.

"So everything is ready for you to pick up and I spoke to a friend at the Tor in Glastonbury and should King get there before us they will buy us some time."

"That's brilliant, thanks Q." Said Casey "Now we should head off and will meet at the cottage no later than eight, so we can compare information and make a plan for tomorrow.'

Before heading to there separate car's Casey called Q over. "I just want to make sure we're okay?"

"We will be, it will take some time but I promise we will get there. I swear to you Case I would never betray you." Giving her friend a hug she added "I saw the watch, good for you Case. Why don't you stop for lunch and have some time together I can keep this lot entertained?"

"If you're sure?" seeing the other woman nod she continued "I think we will I really screwed up yesterday. We better head out I can see Abbie glaring at me, drive safe and text me once you arrive."

**Car of Abbie, Q, Liv and Serena.**  
"Okay i'll drive and Detective you can navigate." giving her lover a pointed look she added "Abbie has all the navigational skills of a goldfish."

Laughing Liv agreed pecking Serena on the lips she climbed into the front of the car, leaving Serena in the back next to Abbie.

The journey was filled with easy conversation and laughter. Once they arrived Q and Serena went to freshen up and change before heading to the records office, coming down the stairs in a dark trouser suit, deep red shirt and her glasses, clutching her briefcase Q asked, "So Detective, do I look like a 'serious academic' now?" Adding a smile so Liv knew she was joking.

Turning to study the Brit Liv had to admit she looked every inch the expert academic Liv knew she was, "You look amazing!"

Smiling and kissing their respective partners goodbye the two headed for the archives to try and find out more about the mysterious Abbot and his hidden treasure. After several hours reading old papers and talking to people Q was convinced she knew everything she needed to know, excited by what they had found the two headed back to await the return of Casey and Alex.

**Car of Casey and Alex.**  
After around ten minutes of easy conversation Casey told Alex of Q'a suggestion to get some lunch and spend a little time together away from the craziness of the others and buried treasure, agreeing it sounded like a good idea they decided on a seafood place after Alex did a search on her phone.

After picking up the equipment and the paperwork they needed, Casey drove them to the restaurant for a romantic lunch. Pulling up to the restaurant just as it began to rain, Casey walked around opening the door for Alex holding an umbrella over their heads they made their way inside and were shown to a table giving a view of the gardens, which looked impressive even in the rain.

After a nice meal and even better conversation Casey called for the bill.

"You paid last time, it's my turn." Insisted the blonde taking the bill, leaving no room for the redhead to argue. Paying the bill the two walked towards the door.

Just before they reached it the waitress approached the redhead giving her a piece of paper, with her number on. Giving the waitress a polite smile Casey walked towards the door throwing the number in the bin as she did so.

A/N Next chapter an argument and some make up sex.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N Thank you so much for all your reviews. Smut warning and L bombs.

After driving in silence for about half an hour Casey sighed and pulled into an empty car park before turning to look at the blonde who was glaring out of the passenger window. "Are you going to talk to me?" Getting no response she continued "I thought you were going to start trusting me?"

Looking at the redhead she crossed her arms before replying "You took that woman's number!"

Shaking her head Casey took a deep breath before replying "I through it away. I'm not interested in anyone else! I want to make this work."

Getting out of the car Alex leaned against the front of the car staring at the scenery, hearing Casey get out of the car she waited until she felt the redhead sitting next to her before she spoke, "I'm afraid Casey." Seeing the look of confusion on Casey's face she aded "Of the way you make me feel."

Turning to look at Casey she reached out and took her hand before continuing "I looked you up online after Serena told me about you coming to help. I was intrigued by you and I fully expected to hate you." Giving a laugh she continued "Then you walked into the bar all confident and sexy and I was instantly attracted to you."

Turning her attention back to the scenery she continued "Then you started talking and I realised you were smart and that made me more interested in you. Then you defended Q, so I knew you were loyal and so by the time we had finished diner I knew I was falling for you. I have never felt so much so quickly before, so i'm scared you're going to hurt me."

"Alex look at me, I feel the same." Stepping in front of the blonde she drew her into a deep kiss, moaning when she felt the blonde pull her closer running her hands under her shirt. Lifting Alex further back on the bonnet, Casey began tracing kisses over the blondes neck pushing her back into a laying position, she began running her hands under the blondes shirt just as the first drops or rain began to fall soaking the back of Casey's white t-shirt.

As Alex felt Casey begin to lean back she wrapped her legs around her waist to stop her from moving away. "Please Case, make me yours."

Upon hearing those words, Casey groaned and kissed Alex hard on the mouth before removing the blondes shirt and pulling her bra straps down to give her access to the soft milky flesh she couldn't wait to taste. Seeing the pale buds straining for attention she leaned down taking first the right and then the left nipple in her mouth causing them to become impossibly harder.

Feeling Casey's mouth and hands on her body caused Alex to shiver and grip the redhead tighter with her legs, writhing and moaning at the sensation of the rain and Casey's ministrations.

Casey slid her hand down and unbuttoned the blondes jeans sliding them down, she could see the evidence of the blondes arousal in wetness that had pooled between the blondes legs showing through her white underwear.

Kissing her way down the blondes toned stomach she slipped her tongue through the wet folds of the woman beneath her, moaning at the taste of the blondes arousal. The vibrations from the redheads moan caused the blondes hips to buck almost dislodging Casey from her position.

Using her other hand to hold the writhing woman in place as she sucked Alex's hard clit into her mouth causing Alex to let out a scream. Sliding her fingers into Alex's hot wet heat she curled her fingers finding her lovers G spot as she continued flicking Alex's clit with her tongue. It took just minutes for the blonde to come screaming her girlfriends name into the rain.

After coming down from her high Casey suggested they change out of their wet clothes and into some fresh ones from their cases in the boot. Agreeing Alex pulled out fresh jeans and a top as well as fresh underwear as Casey did the same grabbing a towel to try them off.

After climbing into the back seat they began removing their wet clothes, once down to just their underwear Alex pulled Casey close so she was straddling the blondes lap, kissing Casey's neck Alex pulled off Casey's bra and began caressing her nipples with her mouth, nipping them then using her tongue to sooth them. Moaning at the feeling Casey began to rock against the blondes leg attempting to get some release. Pushing her back a little Alex trailed her hand over the redheads toned abs and roughly entered Casey with two finger causing the redhead start rocking against her faster than before. Curling her fingers and using her other hand to play with Casey's hard nipples it didn't take long for the redhead to cum chanting her lovers name.

Leaning against Alex she mumbled "Oh my God Alex that was amazing! You're amazing! I love you." Her eyes widened in alarm as her brain caught up with what she had said, she moved from Alex's lap and avoided eye contact as she began to get dressed.

"Casey?"

"It's okay Alex, you don't have to say it back. I'm sorry, I know it's quick but I do love you."

Lifting the redheads chin so she could look into her lovers eyes Alex said "I love you too." Giving the redhead one last kiss before getting dressed and climbing into the front of the car.

Just as Casey finished putting their wet clothes in the boot of the car she noticed another car pulling in and gave a thankful sigh that they hadn't been caught. Getting back into the car she pulled Alex in for one last kiss before turning the ignition on and pulling out of the car park.

Placing her hand on Casey's knee the two spent the rest of the drive coming up with a plausible explanation for why they had both changed clothes that their friends would believe.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N this chapter starts exploring the treasure angle and the legends around Glastonbury. The legends, alphabets and geography surrounding Glastonbury exist. Some changes will be made to fit the story. If you want to know more feel free to PM me or ask professor Google.

**Tor cottage**,

Arriving at the cottage a little after seven Casey was looking forward to a shower and a glass or two of wine. As they got out of the car the smell of cooking reached them and Alex's stomach growled in response, "Someone's hungry?" Teased the redhead.

"Well I worked up an appetite this afternoon." Replied the blonde.

pulling her girlfriend in for a kiss, the moment was broken by Olivia, "Get a room!" Laughed the detective.

Rolling her eyes at her friend she replied "Gladly" Pointing to the cottage he asked "Which room is ours?"

Walking forward Liv bowed and picked up the bag by Alex's feet and in a fake English accent said "Please allow me to take your bag Miss Cabot. If you would like to follow me, I will show you to your room." Showing them to their room, Liv left them to freshen up, whilst she returned to the others who were gathered in the garden. She didn't mention their outfit change deciding to spare their blushes.

After freshening up he two headed downstairs and followed the sound of laughter into the garden. Seeing Abbie at the bbq Casey smiled knowing the food would be good. Liv and Serena were sitting together talking quietly. Looking around she didn't see Q and so walked over to Abbie.

"Hey Abb's, what have you done with Q?"

Without turning to look at Casey the Texan replied, "She was taking a bath." Sighing she took a swig of the beer she was holding before adding "We haven't really spoken since yesterday, I just found her cuddled up with me this morning and every time I try to get her alone and talk she makes an excuse to leave or avoid talking."

Looking over at Alex who was chatting with Liv and Serena she continued, "What if i've lost her Case?"

Not knowing what to say to her friend she settled for rubbing her back. Neither woman had heard Q approach until she spoke. "Abigail Carmichael will you look at me!" Waiting for her lover to acknowledge her she continued "I told you i'm not going anywhere, I love you and we will be fine." indicating the three of them she added "All of us. Oh and Case it's not as bad as it looks."

Every time Casey looked at the bruises on her friends face she grimaced and looked away, "It looks bad, I can't even begin to..." She was cut off by Q.

"It's over and done with, lets focus on this case." Smiling at her girlfriend she asked "Now what's for dinner?"

After a dinner filled with some much needed laughter, they headed inside to the control room as Liv had taken to calling it. Walking in Alex was impressed, there were maps of all ages on the walls showing the same area, genealogies and translations all written in Q's distinctive script, the equipment they had collected earlier had been brought in and tested and there were computers running programs that made Alex's head spin. Seeing the look on the blonde's face Abbie laughed, "Have we finally convinced you that we're serious academics?" Asked Abbie.

Nodding Alex looked over the pages covered in symbols, it amazed her that anyone could understand them. Pointing she asked "Why is there no translation for this page?" Although she addressed Casey it was Q who answered.

"We only got that page today it needs translating. It's written in the Theban Alphabet, so it's quiet easy to read."

Rolling her eyes Casey teased her friend "Easy for the woman with a PHD in ancient languages to say!" Causing Q to blush and the others to laugh.

To everyone's surprise it was Serena who replied "_It reads, 'Follow the track of the wisest of Kings from his Castle to his resting place upon the Isle of Avalon. For there you shall find the greatest of treasures given by the Uncle of our saviour."_

Looking at the shocked expression on the faces of Casey, Alex and Abbie and the proud looks Q and Liv were giving her she asked, "What?"

"Um Rena, when did you learn to read symbolic alphabets?" Asked Alex.

"On the plane, Q taught me. It's really interesting, plus I can code my notes now and drive McCoy crazy."

Laughing at the smug look on her best friends face Alex asked "What does it mean?" This time she addressed the question to Q.

"How about we go sit down and I will explain?" Leading the way back to the lounge she used her Ipad to once again connect to AirPlay and brought up a picture of the page Serena had just translated. "Okay so before I begin I want to just say I'm impressed with Serena's ability to pick up the symbols so quickly." She addressed the blonde, who grinned back.

"Anyway to business, Serena's translation was spot on as to what it means, '_Follow the track of the wisest of Kings from his castle to his resting place upon the Isle of Avalon' _Like I said before I believe refers to King Arthur and the hunting track from Cadbury Castle to the Tor. Where supposedly the grave of Arthur and Guinevere is located."

Pulling up a map to show the track she saw Casey nod her understanding and continued, "The next bit refers to Saint Joseph of Arimathea who was believed to be the uncle of Jesus. It all fits and matches the research your uncle had done." She concluded addressing the blonde.

Looking confused Alex asked "So are we looking for the Holy Grail or Excalibur?"

"Something like that, I mean that's the simplistic version there is more to it. Glastonbury was considered one of the Holiest places on earth. The legends of Arthur and Avalon have been given merit because Glastonbury was once surrounded by water. Add in the stories of Joseph of Arimathea, the Glastonbury Thorne that grew from the place he rested his staff and the Blood Well."

"The what?" Asked Abbie.

Giving her girlfriend a smile and a wink she went on. "Legend tells that Joseph buried the Holy Grail under Chalice hill and as he did so the cup spilled the blood of Christ collected at the crucifixion and thus the legend of the Blood Well was created. The water has a red tinge and an irony taste, giving a steady 25 thousand gallons of water a day even in times of drought. It all adds to the legend. Making it a must for those on a Medieval pilgrimage."

"So what are we looking for?" Asked Liv.

"Something as valuable as the Holy Grail even a fake would have been taken by Henry's men or smuggled back by a Papal officer. I think we're looking for Joseph's staff or something else connected to him as for what I don't have an answer." This revaluation was meet with silence as the magnitude of the task at hand settled over the woman.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N A little smut and little fluff.

After spending a couple of hours speculating on what the treasure could be and where it might be located. Q stood up and stretched giving Abbie a pointed look she said"I'm off to bed, we need an early start tomorrow. Night all."

"She's right I think we ought to get these two to bed" said Casey looking at the two blondes who were leaning against each other. Pulling a tipsy Alex to her feet she looked over her shoulder at Abbie and Liv she added "Sleep well ladies, see you in the morning."

Liv followed Casey's example, leaving Abbie alone in the lounge flicking on the television she headed to the kitchen for another drink. Hearing footsteps she turned around expecting to see Casey coming to check up on her instead she came face to face with her girlfriend who looked less than happy.

"Are you coming to bed?" asked Q tilting her head to the side.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me to sleep on the couch?"

"Abb's you have to stop this, now turn off the TV and get your sexy self up to bed, I hate sleeping alone."

After turning the TV off and brushing her teeth Abbie went into the bedroom surprised to find it empty, she sighed and flopped into the bed sitting against the headboard. Hearing the door open she looked up and smiled at her girlfriend. "Hi."

"So whilst out with Serena, we did some shopping and I spent my winnings."

"So that's why you were so long?" laughed Abbie "There was me feeling guilty that you were working hard whilst be and Liv relaxed. So what did you buy? More books?"

Undoing the belt on her dressing gown she let it slip from her shoulders revealing the black silk corset that laced up the front with deep red ribbon, suspenders and 'do me' heels she was wearing. "Do you like it?"

Feeling her mouth go dry all Abbie could do was nod as she studied her girlfriend standing at the bottom of their bed. Standing she walked towards her, the heels Q was wearing making them all most the same hight. Pushing her back against the wall she tangled her hands in Q's hair and pulled her in for a deep lust filled kiss.

Pinning her against the wall she ran her hand up the silky pale skin of her lovers thigh bringing it to wrap around her waist so there bodies were pressed together. Without breaking the kiss she repeated the action with the other leg, she carried Q to the bed and laid her down. Leaning back she began to unlace the silk covering her lovers body.

Once they were both naked Abbie began kissing down her lovers pale stomach using her tongue to trace the outline of the tattoo's that decorated her lovers ribs. Continuing her journey downwards she could smell her lovers arousal causing her own stomach to tighten in anticipation.

Feeling a tug on her arm she looked up into the blue eyes of her lover, "Abbie, I want..together."

Nodding her understanding Abbie crawled up her lovers body feeling her lover enter her with two fingers she mirrored the action causing both women to gasp and start rocking against each other, it didn't take long for Abbie to cum biting her lovers neck to stop herself from screaming out, the sensation of her lovers teeth at her neck was enough to push Q over the edge.

It took a few minuted for Abbie to regain the ability to talk "WOW! I love you so much!"

Moving so she was leaning over her lover Q replied "I love you too Abb's i'm not going anywhere I promise. I know we have thing's we need to discuss but I promise we are going to be fine." Smiling Abbie flipped them so she was on top and they spent the rest of the night reaffirming their love for each other.

Down the hall Serena was showing Liv the results of her shopping trip leading to much giggling and moaning as they enjoyed the kingsize bed in there room.

Across the hall Casey and Alex were cuddled beneath the quilt, their sweaty bodies intwined. Lifting Casey's hand to her lips she kissed the back of her hand causing the redhead to smile at the action.

"What's going to happen once you finish the case?" Alex asked in an almost frightened voice airing the question that had been troubling her all evening.

"You mean between us?" Asked Casey twisting so she could see the blonde's face. "Well we have agreed to look into some documents found in the archives of an old library in Rome, but after that I was hoping to settle permanently in New York. You see there is this woman there i'm hopelessly in love with."

Smiling Alex asked "What about work?"

"We talked before about setting up an office as a home base. I mean I would still have to travel, but from there we can teach when the opportunity comes up, there are plenty of museums to work in and Q can write yet another book. Although this all depends on Q staying if not then I'm not sure what will happen to the business." Looking down at her hands Casey sighed.

"She forgives you, you have to forgive yourself."

"I know she has but I can't forgive myself. I'm an idiot."

Pulling Casey close Alex gave her a loving kiss before adding "I know but your my idiot." Falling asleep tangled together, they both wore matching smiles.

Waking up the next morning realising she was alone Casey hopped out of bed and headed for the shower before dressing in jeans, hiking boots and black t-shirt bearing their company logo. Thinking about the blonde wearing her shirt Casey couldn't help but smile.

Walking downstairs she was greeted by a smiling Q who handed her a cup of coffee and pointed to the table that had a variety of breakfast options laid out upon it. Heading towards Alex who was talking to Abbie, she slid her arms around her waist pulling her flush against her, whispering "Good morning beautiful" into her ear before addressing Abbie.

"Morning Abb's, sleep well?" She asked eyebrow raised.

"Yes thanks and you?" Replied Abbie in a questioning tone.

"That's good. I was worried the vampires kept you awake." Gesturing to her own neck, laughing as her friends eyes widened as she brought a hand to her neck.

"I'm going to kill her!"

"Kill who?" Asked Liv wondering over and joining them.

Looking across the room at her girlfriend who was tying her boots Abbie couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Watching as Q walked over she couldn't resist pulling her close, "Hello darling, all sorted for today."

"Yep, Mavis is meeting us at the Castle at eleven with some archeological surveys that they had done recently, which should help us narrow down where to look. So we should probably make a move soon."

After loading the equipment in the cars the group headed off for their first day looking for buried treasure.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N not to sound needy but is there still interest in this? If not I will wrap it up.

**Cadbury Castle,**

Pulling up in the castle car park Q jumped out and approached a woman leaning on the bonnet of an old VW Beetle, pulling the older woman into a hug Q couldn't help but smile. "Mavis, you look amazing! How are you?"

"Emily, never mind all of that what happened to your beautiful face?"

Despite a heavy application of concealer and large aviator sunglasses the bruises and split lip were visible. "Nothing exciting, I was sparing and I dropped my guard."

Looking to the other woman that had gathered Mavis addressed Casey and Abbie "Cassandra, Abigail I hope your both well?"

Grimacing at the use of their full names it was Casey who replied, "Fine thank you Dr. Fuller and you, are you well?"

"Just spiffing thank you. Who do we have here?" She asked indicating the other three woman.

"May I introduce, ADA Alexandra Cabot, ADA Serena Southerlyn and her girlfriend Detective Olivia Benson. It's Alex's documents we're investigating Phillip is Alex's cousin, but we don't hold that against her." Smiling she added "This is Dr Mavis Fuller an expert on Glastonbury and it's myths so we are in good hands." Said Q.

Extending her hand to each of the women in turn Mavis smiled and indicated Q with her head, "I might be an expert on Glastonbury but I'm sure that Emily has filled in much of the history. She was a student of mine rather a brilliant one at that."

Laughing Alex replied, "She has been amazing, we're lucky to have her. Thank you for agreeing to help us."

"No problem at all Alexandra, especially if it means sticking one to Phillip bloody King." Turning to address Abbie she asked "I hope you have been looking after her Abigail?"

"I do my best Mavis. You now how stubborn she can be." Laughed the Texan hugging the older woman.

"You two funny people know I can hear you right?" Laughed the young doctor. "Now how about we get down to business."

Walking to her car Mavis pulled out a series of maps and passed them to Casey, "You and Abbie will probably be able to make sense of these, but if anyone asks they didn't come from me."

Nodding Casey put them into the back of her car, "Is there anything we should know, did you find anything on the last survey?"

"There has been some abnormalities found under one of the hills you will see it on the map but nothing on or near the castle.."

Pausing their conversation as another car pull into the car park, choosing to pull behind their cars rather than into one of the free spaces. Seeing two people stepping out of the car Casey was the first to recognise them.

"We have company." She whispered to the group.

"Ladies, how wonderful to see you all." Came the greeting of Phillip King indication the woman to his left her added "Allow me to introduce my partner Dr Georgia Harding, she is a rather brilliant woman." Turning his attention to the woman he said "This is my cousin Alexandra Cabot, Dr Mavis Fuller, Casey Novak, Abbie Carmichael, Serena Southerlyn, Olivia Benson and.."

Interrupting him Georgia said "Dr Emily Brown." Tilting her head she smirked at Q before asking, "Tell me who do I send the chocolates to for giving you a beating?"

"Georgia." Turning her attention to Phillip she asked "What can we do for you Mr King?"

"My darling you can call me Phillip, why the formalities when we know each other so well? To answer your question I would like you and your band of reprobates to stop trying to high jack my inheritance."

"It's my inheritance Phillip it was left to me." Said Alex.

Turning his attention to Alex he smirked "Ah dear cousin, my poor dad was a little unstable when he wrote that I'm sure a judge would agree I should be the rightful owner of all my fathers property."

"I know more about the law than you Phillip, it's mine left to me by your father because he like everyone else couldn't stand you." Seeing the look on her cousins face Alex took an instinctive step back.

"Hand it over Alex or else." He snarled stepping towards Alex he found his path to Alex blocked by Olivia, Casey and Abbie.

"I broke your nose once asshole I have no problem doing it again." Snarled Abbie.

Placing a restraining hand on the Texan's arm Q said "Abbie please, he's not worth it." Looking at Phillip she asked again "What do you want?"

"I'm a reasonable man, I want half of whatever you find plus, you in my bed." Reaching out to trace a hand down her face he found himself tackled to the ground by a very angry Abbie.

Pulling Abbie off Phillip, Casey and Olivia kept a tight hold on her arm to stop her launching herself at him again.

Mavis addressed king and Harding "You two need to leave."

"We're not going anywhere without the documents." Snarled Harding glaring at Q.

Pulling a USB stick from her pocket Q handed it to Phillip, "You know what here take it, everything is on there. You think I owe them any loyalty after the beating Casey gave me?" Smiling she added "Everything is on there including pages of translations no one but me knows about. All I want in return is for you to leave me and Mavis out of this."

Smiling Phillip took the USB stick and put it in his pocket, "It's about time you realised which side you were on. Do you really think I trust you too just had over the information?"

"You think I would be stupid enough to play you, I've seen what happens to the people who cross you." Shaking her head she looked towards Alex before adding "You think I enjoy taking orders from miss high and mighty?"

"Q, what the hell are you doing?" Yelled Abbie.

"Oh shut up! I'm sick of you and her" pointing at Casey "Riding my coat tails." Looking back at Phillip she continued "Your little game worked planting the idea that I had given you all this information, they both believed it so easily. If they believe it why not do it?" Looking at the gathered group she said "I'm done and so are we King."

Smirking he kissed Alex on the cheek, "Goodbye cousin dearest. Sorry about all this no hard feelings." Turning on his heel he went back to his car followed by Harding.

After Phillip and Georgia had driven away all eyes turned to Q, "What the hell?" Asked Alex.

A/N ohh Cliff hanger.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N thank you for all the reviews. You guys rock.

**Cadbury Castle.**

After Phillip and Georgia had driven away all eyes turned to Q, "What the hell?" Asked Alex.

Choosing not to answer Alex, Q turned her attention to Mavis, "How much was it worth to sell us out to him?" Holding up a hand to stop the imminent denial she continued "Only three people knew we were meeting here, you me and Casey. It wasn't either of us so that just leaves you."

Mavis looked at the ground before glaring at Q and answering "You three swan about with your private jet and stupid t-shirts. You think your untouchable but your not he is going to destroy you. I just made sure I was on the right side. Tell me what's really on the drive you gave him?"

"Everything, I can't fight him again." Said Q sounding defeated. "You should leave Mavis, this is not your fight."

Turning to leave she added, "You won't win against him, I'm sorry Emily really I am."

There was silence as the group watched Mavis pull out of the car park. As her tail lights disappeared from view, Casey turned to Q grinning "Well played Q, you okay?"

Before she had chance to answer Serena asked, "You planned this?"

"We knew Phillip would try something so we came up with a plan, we didn't know Mavis would sell us out though that came as a shock." replied Casey.

Alex shook her head, "I don't understand you just gave him everything, how is that a back up plan?"

"We're drawing too much attention standing here I say we go back to the cottage and we will fill you in on everything." Looking at Alex Q added "I swear we will explain and he has nothing useful."

**Tor Cottage.**  
Once settled around the table Casey addressed the group, "Okay so firstly Phillip did us a favour by attempting to set Q up as a traitor although he didn't realise it. So we knew he wouldn't just let it rest and so we needed a plan. Abbey came up with the idea of using Q's bruises to our advantage."

Taking over Abbie continued "We knew he wouldn't believe Q would simply hand over the information especially after what he did to her..." Feeling a hand on her arm she cleared her throat, smiled at her girlfriend before continuing "So we thought the bruises would convince him that there was a rift between us. So I created a dummy USB stick and Q changed the information on it just enough to make him think it's the real thing."

"That's all well and good but what will he do once he realises he has been duped?" Asked Serena.

Casey replied "That's the beauty of it all as soon as he put's the USB in his computer it will copy all his data without him even knowing it. Phillip is meticulous about keeping records so all his dodgy deals will be sent to our computer."

Alex shook her head "Trust me a good lawyer will get it thrown out of court in a flash and likely arrest you guys for God knows what!."

"Alex, Phillip has more than just the police to worry about, he has ripped off everyone from the Pope to the Mafia he won't want anyone getting hold of that information."

Addressing Q Alex continued "What about that woman Georgia? She didn't seem like she was a fan of yours!"

"We dated briefly, she wanted more but I met Abbie and the rest as they say is history."

"Won't he realise the information isn't the same as that he got from Charlotte?" Asked Liv, remembering the emails Alex's mum had passed on unaware of Phillip's motives.

"Nope we only changed the stuff he hadn't seen. The stuff he has will have him concentrating on the castle but as we know its the Tor that holds the key." replied Casey. "Trust us we have this covered."

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" Asked Alex clearly miffed at being kept out of the loop.

"We needed your reactions to be genuine and you would need full deniability if the USB ends up in the wrong hands." Replied Casey attempting to reassure her girlfriend.

"So what's the plan now?"

"We go and scan the Tor and compare our results with those Mavis gave us so we know where to look." Replied Casey standing up she walked towards the kitchen, "But first we need some lunch."

**Tor cottage, later that afternoon.**  
After lunch Casey and Abbie headed to the Tor to take the scans they needed, Serena and Liv headed into the town to do a bit of sight seeing leaving Q and Alex at the cottage. Alex was sitting at the kitchen table surfing the internet on Casey's iPad, hearing Q walk in she looked up, "Hi, you okay?"

Stretching the Brit replied "Yep just decided it was time for a cup of tea, before finishing the last few pages. What about you? Are you Twittering your adventures?"

Laughing Alex said "No I never really got the whole 'social media' bug."

Holding up a cup Q asked "Tea? I know what you mean, what's so exciting about by life people want to read about it?"

Nodding at the offer of tea Alex said "Please you're professional treasure hunter I bet people would pay to read about the things you have gotten up to."

Handing Alex her tea she considered what Alex had said, "Maybe although most of the time it's just reading old documents it's not all that exciting. Unless you're a geek like me."

"I was looking at office space in New York." blurted out Alex "Casey mention you guys had talked about setting up an office there?" Asked Alex, hoping Q would reveal if she intended to stay with the business.

"Yeah, it's a good place for a central base. Did you find anything interesting?"

"Not really, I mean I don't know your budget, the kind of space you need or the area you want to set up in."

"Fair point i'm not sure we know either. So your serious about Casey then?"

"Very, no one has ever made me feel the way she does. Sorry I bet that sounds cliche?"

"Not at all, I remember the first time Abbie smiled at me, it was like a there were a thousand butterflies in my stomach. Not that I would admit that to Abbie." Laughing she added "She was a player, I think her and Casey were attempting to sleep with every female on the planet."

"Is that why you made her work for it?" asked Alex remembering what Casey had said.

"Yeah, I knew within a few days that I liked her and there was no way I wanted to be a one night stand. She proved I was more than that and I we have been together ever since." Sitting down next to the blonde she put an arm on her arm adding "I have never seen Casey as happy as she is with you."

"She really is something special. How about we make dinner for them when they get back. Liv and Serena are eating out so it would just be the four of us?"

"Sounds good to me, let me shut down my laptop and we can head out and get some supplies they should be home in a couple of hours. We can surprise them."

**Glastonbury Tor.**  
Pausing to take a drink Abbie studied her friend, "What you thinking so deeply about?"

Looking up at Abbie Casey sighed Sat down "How did you know Q was the one for you?"

"Are you having second thoughts about Alex?"

"No! God no the opposite, I miss her and we have only been apart two hours. It's like she is the part of me that has been missing."

Nodding Abbie replied "The first time I saw Q smile I was in lust, the first time I heard her talk I knew she was someone special, the first time I saw her cry I knew I was in love and the first time we kissed I knew she was going to be the woman I married and had children with."

"That's how I feel with Alex, I'm scared I'm going to mess it up."

"Don't worry we won't let you mess it up. Q will kick your ass she loves having someone to talk shoes with." Laughing Abbie added "So the office in New York that seems even more likely now you have met Alex right?"

"I think so, I know we will still have to travel but I want to be with her as much as possible, I want her to know me the real me, but what if she doesn't like the real Casey, the woman who likes baseball, crosswords and comic books?"

"Case, she will like the real you better than the arrogant, bed hopping play girl you version of you, that you hide behind. How could she not. Now come on let's get finished I miss my little lady and I know you miss Alex so let's get back." Wiggling her eyebrows she added "Maybe Alex will help you wash of the sweat and mud?"

Laughing the two woman loaded up the car and headed back to the women in their lives.

A/N next chapter a double date.


	23. Chapter 23

**Tor cottage**.  
Arriving back at the cottage, Casey couldn't help but smile at the thought of seeing Alex, she had missed her even though she had only been gone five hours. Stepping out of the car the smell of cooking reached them, heading inside they were greeted with the sound of laughter and the tail end of a conversation, "...So there was Casey buck naked running along the street chased by this crazy woman throwing fish at her."

"Oh God! I'm going to kill her." groaned Casey realising the story her friend was sharing with her girlfriend.

"That's my girl." Laughed Abbie before calling out "Honey i'm home."

Poking her head around the doorframe Q smiled at her lover before walking over and kissing her on the lips. Looking over Abbie's shoulder she pointed at the kitchen "Alex is making dinner, why don't you go say hi? I'm going to help my woman scrub off the mud and sweat."

Casey couldn't help but smile at the grin on Abbie's face as she was dragged up the stairs by her girlfriend, heading into the kitchen she leaned against the doorframe watching Alex bustle around the kitchen. Sensing she was being watched Alex turned to Casey holding out a glass of wine.

"I could get used to this." said Casey.

"What being waited on?" queried the blonde.

"No coming home to you." pulling the blonde close she laughed when she felt herself being tickled and sniffed. "Um Alex what are you doing?"

"Just checking you haven't been chased by fish wilding woman whose sister, daughter and cousin you have slept with." Laughed the blonde.

Laughing Casey asked "What else has my ex-friend been telling you?"

"If I told you I would have nothing left to hold over you. Now dinner is going to be about an hour, how about we go freshen up?"

Picking Alex up in a fireman's lift Casey dashed for the stairs heading for their bedroom, once in their room Casey pushed Alex against the door and attacked her lips with fevered kisses. slipping the blondes t-shirt over her head and threw it to the floor quickly followed by her own shirt. Kissing and nipping down the blondes neck and collar bone, both were breathing heavily as Casey carried Alex towards the bathroom.

Once in the shower found herself pushed back against the wall as the blonde began biting and kissing her neck and chest. Dropping to her knee's she lifted one of Casey's legs over her shoulder sliding her tongue through the redheads sodden folds. Moaning at the taste of her lovers arousal she flicked her tongue over Casey's hard clit before sucking it into her mouth, feeling her lover tangle her fingers in her hair and pull her closer Alex gave a moan, feeling the vibrations on her sensitive bundle of nerves Casey cried out, "Oh oh Alex, more I need more."

As she entered Casey with two fingers she heard the woman above her to cry out in pleasure and start pulling harder on her hair. Knowing Casey wasn't going to last much longer Alex increased her pace causing her lover to cum screaming her name. Panting Alex rose to kiss her lover causing Casey to moan at the taste of herself on her lovers lips.

Pushing Alex against the opposite wall of the shower holding Alex's hands above her head with one of her own she slid her hand over her lovers hard nipples pinching them between her finger tips causing Alex to buck her hips. Sliding her hand lower she pulled one of Alex's long legs around her waist she slide two fingers inside of her thrusting hard, using her thumb to circle her hard clit it took just minute's fro Alex to cum.

Panting they stood close together under the cooling spray, "God Alex I love you. You're amazing my darling."

"You're not so bad yourself, I love you too Case I really do."

After sharing more kisses the two washed off and got out of the shower dressing they headed down for dinner. Arriving downstairs they found Q making a salad and Abbie leaning against the doorframe, "Look who finally decided to join us!" Laughed Abbie upon seeing the couple.

"Leave them alone woman, we have only been here five minutes!" Kissing her lover she addressed Alex "I made the salad and have set the table, is there anything else I can do?"

"Nope, we should be all set, Case will you open some wine."

"Sure beautiful red or white?"

"Whipped!"

"Whatever Carmichael, like Your not wrapped round Q's little finger." Called Casey over her shoulder opening the bottle of wine Alex had handed her.

Interrupting the bickering that had broken out between the two Alex announced "Dinner, come on you two behave or you don't get afters."

"This is amazing Alex, where did you learn to cook like this?" Asked Abbie addressing the blonde.

"I took classes, I love to cook, I find it therapeutic especially after some of the things I see at work."

"It will be nice to have a home base I miss home cooked meals, you get sick of hotels when you travel as much as we have done over the last few years." Said Casey, laughing she added "I'm glad you can cook I can't boil water."

"I bet your not that bad." Looking confused at the laughter this caused "what? What did I say."

"About two years ago we were in Alaska searching out some old confederate maps and this one night we had to camp out in this hut, well shed for lack of a better term and Casey decides she's going to cook. Actually cook might be too generous a term all she had to do was warm up some soup." Pausing to take a sip of wine and gain control of her laughter Q continued.

"So there we are relaxing in front of the fire, when all of a sudden we can smell burning, running into the kitchen we find the counter top, pan and Casey on fire!"

"I was not on fire! I just singed my jacket!" Interrupted Casey.

"So we try and put the fires out starting with Casey! Once we have done that pretty much the whole kitchen was on fire. By the time we had got it sorted we ended up sleeping in a bloody tent and spending our finders fee fixing the damage."

By this point everyone but a blushing Casey was laughing, Abbie concluded "That was the first and last time Casey has cooked."

Hearing the door open Alex called out "We're in here guys."

"Hi, you all sound...cheerful?" Laughed Serena.

"I think drunk is the term your searching for babe." Supplied Liv.

"We are perfectly sober thank you very much. I was getting the low down on Casey's cooking skills or lack of. Did you have fun?"

"It was brilliant, we got presents for every one back home and had a lovely dinner." Replied Serena.

"Do you want some wine?" Asked Abbie.

"Why not, so what did we miss?" Asked Liv.

After much more laughter and telling of embarrassing stories, it was gone three in the morning before everyone headed to bed. Pulling Alex close Casey whispered "This is something else I could get used to."

"Being drunk? I hope not."

"No you plank! Falling asleep next you, after an evening of fun and laughter with our friends. I'm so lucky I found you, thank you for giving me a chance Alex, I love you."

Pulling her girlfriend close, Alex said "I love you too, Casey."

Falling asleep once again tangled together with matching smiles, a picture matched by all the couples in the cottage.

A/N hangovers and maps coming next.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N A little filler chapter before our ladies go all 'Indiana Jones.'

**Tor cottage,**  
The following morning breakfast was a quiet affair with the main points of conversation being "Pass the paracetamol" and "I am never drinking again." with the occasional "I want to die." thrown in for good measure. By mid-morning it was decided that they would spend the day studying the maps and scans ready to start the actual search the following morning.

Setting out the scans Casey and Abbie had taken the day before along with those they got from Mavis and several, plans and maps they had gathered. They began studying them looking for clues as to where to start, after a few moments of false hope.

Casey stood up and started to pace, "It doesn't make sense, there is nothing that stands out as being worthy of investigation! Are you sure we have the right place? Did you miss something?" She asked looking at Q who looked as puzzled as she was.

"Case, calm down! I didn't miss anything, but I have an idea what the problem is." replied Q jumping up and heading towards the office. Looking at each other Abbie and Casey just shrugged, the others looked slightly alarmed at the mumbling coming from Q who came back with an arm full of books, papers and a highlighter and a sharpie in her mouth, hence the mumbling.

Setting down the stuff on the table Q set about rearranging things muttering in a variety of languages many of which caused Casey to blush suggesting she was not using the politest of terms. Looking up at Casey she said, "What's not up must be down."

Nodding Casey replied "Of course, but why did we not see it on any of the scans?"

"It's not on the map its only visible when you layer the plans together and add the first set of monastic foundation plans, which we only got from the archive the other day."

Looking between the two Abbie said "Excuse me, would you care to explain, to us mere mortals?"

Looking at Casey to explain Q continued drawing what looked like random symbols on the maps and mumbling about missing the obvious.

"So the maps and scans don't show any abnormalities because there are none to show. The early maps show a tunnel running under what would become the abby."

"Hang on" interrupted Alex "But surely those who built the abby knew it was there and and would have marked them on the plans? Unless they fill it in."

Looking slightly alarmed at the thought Alex might be right Casey bit her lip looking at Q "Could they have filled it in?"

"They could have I suppose but I don't think so to them it would have been like a sign the abby was in the right place. When the original Benedictine abby was destroyed by fire in 1184 they rebuilt it with new foundations in these new foundations they found Arthur's tomb and as they had lost their relics in the fire it reaffirmed that they were in the right place. So when they found the tunnel they would have changed the plans to include it, possibly for storage or drainage, because on the monastic plan its marked as being below the kitchen." pointing to the plan to illustrate her point."Monasteries such as these were..." seeing the look Casey was giving her she trailed off. "Sorry I'm rambling aren't I?"

Shaking her head and giving Q a smile to let her know it was okay, she asked "So it is there?"

Nodding Q continued, " Yes, it disappeared from the plans because they intended in to become part of the abby not because they filled it in. So unless you line up all the plans and topographical surveys you would miss it. That's where we need to look. So I hope your not claustrophobic or afraid of getting wet."

Looking at the plans Alex shook her head "Does this change our plans? Do we need specialised equipment? Or permission?"

It was Abbie who replied "No we will just have to make some adjustments to our equipment and kit, but we should be fine, it might make it easier to prove providence as well increasing the value."

Nodding her head Q added "That's a good point but it might change what we are looking for when you consider the environment will be dark, damp and cold. I think i'm going to read back through the documents see if I can narrow it down a bit more."

"That sounds like a plan, me and Abb's will sort out the equipment and kits. Let us know if you find anything useful. We will need a full day tomorrow especially if we are going to be underground."

"What can we do?" asked Liv. "I feel bad just standing here!"

Looking at Casey Q relied, "I think we have it under control, if you want to head out and see some of the sights? Case why don't you go with them I can help Abb's and then we can come meet you in town for dinner later or you can bring something back?"

"Are you sure?" Asked Casey not able to hide her smile at the thought of spending the afternoon with her girlfriend.

"Positive, me an the little woman have this." Said Abbie jerking her thumb over her shoulder in the direction of her glaring girlfriend.

"Keep it up Carmichael and you will be sleeping on the sofa!" laughed Q.

"Nah, you can't resist my Southern charm." grinned Abbie, putting an arm around her girlfriend and kissing her on the cheek.

Rolling her eyes at her girlfriend Q looked at Casey, "Go have fun we will see you later."

**Glastonbury town,**  
After spending a few hours wondering around the town, they decided to stop for a coffee in a little place tucked in the back of a bookshop. "Hey, while we're in here Q gave me the name of a book to look out for." Gesturing to Liv and Casey she added "Do you guys mind getting in the drinks while me an Lex go check to see if they have it?"

After their girlfriends agreed the two blondes walked towards the history section and began looking for the book. "So you and Casey? Is it serious?" asked Serena.

"Hey look this one is by Q! Think we should get it and have her sign it?" Asked Alex.

Looking at her friend Serena nodded at Alex's question and raised her eyebrow as she waited for an answer to her question.

Sighing Alex added "I love her Rena, she makes me feel like i'm the most precious person in the world. She makes me feel safe and loved." Looking at her friend she continued "I really think she is the one."

"Good, i'm so glad you're happy. You deserve it sweetie. Hey look this one is by Abbie and Casey and there is another by Q. Lets pay and head back to our wonderful girlfriends, before Liv goes all 'protective big sister on Casey' again."

Laughing and following her friend to the till to pay for their books they headed back to the able and enjoyed the rest of their afternoon. Deciding to pick up a take away for dinner they headed back to the cottage for another night of love and laughter.


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning dawned far too early for Casey, hearing the rain hit the windows she snuggled closer to the blonde, wrapping her arm around her waist she began kissing the back of the blonde's neck.

Waking up to the sensation of being kissed and held tight Alex smiled and turned in Casey's embrace she kissed her on the lips just as she deepened the kiss there was a knock on the door occupied by Abbie's voice, "Rise and shine! Liv has made breakfast."

Groaning Alex brought their foreheads together, giving Casey a last peck on the lips, she wispered "rain check?"

"Sure once I have killed Abbie!" Grouched Casey, getting out of bed she stretched and headed for the shower. Heading downstairs once they were both dressed, they found Abbie, Serena and Liv in the kitchen eating and Q coming in from outside.

"It's muggy out there, I wouldn't be surprised if we get a thunderstorm later. Oh and Case your shirts on inside out." Laughed the Brit.

Glaring at her friend Casey flipped her off before pouring another cup of coffee. After changing her shirt Casey drove one car accompanied by Alex and Liv whilst Q drove the other with Abbie and Serena. It was just after seven in the morning when they arrived standing by the cars Casey cleared her throat,

"Okay so I know you two know this" indicating Abbie and Q "but we have some rules and I just want to make sure we're on the same page." Looking to Q she continued "Q will be at the front and Abbie will be at the back. If one of us tells you to run, duck, jump or hit the deck do it. We have been in tunnels like this before and sometimes there are traps or age causes rocks to crumble. Don't wonder off on your own you can lost after just a few meters. That being said if you do lose the others use the walkie talkie and a glow stick stay where you are until the others arrive. I think that's it?"

"Just one more thing if you find something that looks interesting don't move it, open it or pick it up until one of us has looked it over." Supplied Abbie.

"Also" added Q "If at any point you want to turn back then say, you can always wait back at the cottage, it's not for everyone and no one will laugh at you." Seeing the look of determination on everyone's faces she smiled and looked at Casey.

Nodding Casey added "Right then here are your backpacks they contain everything you should need including food, water, first aid kit, a blanket and walkie talkies now let's let's make a move."

Following Q as she waded into the stream and into a hole in the rock face, looking more than a little apprehensive Serena bulked at the suffocating darkness inside. "I can't I'm sorry!" Turning to run back outside she collided with Abbie sending them both into the water.

"Son of a..! Serena?" Pulling the shaking blonde to her feet and into a hug, Abbie called the others back "I think me and Serena are going to head back to the cottage, and wait for you there."

Coming over Liv hugged the blonde whispering reassuring words in her ear, "I'll take care of her Liv I promise. Like Q said it's not for everyone." Looking at her girlfriend Abbie pulled her in for a kiss, "Be careful in there. I love you."

"I will, take care of Rena. I love you too. Keep your walkie talkie on and we will give you updates." Sharing one last kiss, Casey and the others headed back for the tunnel whilst Abbie and Serena headed back to the cottage.

Once inside the tunnel it opened up to revel three separate pathways, "Oh, which one do we take?" Asked Alex attempting to hide the nerves in her voice.

It was no good as Casey heard them, pulling her close she whispered "Do you want to go back sweetheart?"

Shaking her head no, when Alex replied her voice was stronger, "I'm okay. Which way do we go?"

Q who was running her finger tips over the walls "Case, can you come shine your torch over here?" Once Casey was beside her she whispered "she okay?" Nodding her head at Alex who was standing next to Liv.

"She will be. Any idea which one of these we need to take?"

"One of the lines mentioned following the path of Athena. This passage has an owl carved into it and the owl was a symbol of Athena. So I'd say this one if you agree?"

"I trust you Q lead on." Looking back she called to the others "this way Liv you next, then Alex and I'll be at the back."

After walking for about half an hour they came to a deep body of water, Casey walked over to stand next to Q, "What do you think? Can we cross it?"

"No I think it's too deep and cold to try, I say we go around it. It might take longer, but best to be safe than sorry."

After edging their way around the water they were all breathing heavy, "I say we stop for a drink?" Said Casey, after much nodding everyone found a rock to sit on taking swigs of their water, they had little energy for conversation. Shining her light down the tunnel ahead Casey noticed something carved into the stone, "Q check this out."

Walking over Q took her time reading the Latin text. "Oh that's not good."

"Oh, what does that mean?" Asked Alex, the nerves starting to creep into her voice again, looking at the writing on the wall.

"It means one of us is going to have to get wet and cold." Looking at Casey she continued "It has to be one of us because we know what to look for."

"Hang on! what does it say?" Asked Liv.

"It reads _'If you seek to follow the wise king, then you must be cleansed.'_ this pool of water according to the old map is known as the font pool." Supplied Casey. "So I will go in." Stripping down to her underwear and t-shirt she pecked Alex on the lips and slid into the water and under the surface rising to the surface she gasped as her eyes rolled up into her head and she began to shake.

"CASEY"

**Tor Cottage.**  
Coming downstairs after her shower intending to check on the blonde and make a cup of coffee before checking in with her team, Abbie felt a sharp pain on the back of her head followed by darkness.

A/N I'm sorry...no I'm not.


	26. Chapter 26

**Tor Tunnels**,  
"CASEY!" Rushing forward Alex found herself held back by Liv as Q scrambled forwards.

"Stay back Alex, please just let us get her out. Get the blankets out to wrap her in. Liv get the torches over here. The extreme cold of the water has caused her to pass out. I hope" Reaching into the water to pull Casey out Q was shocked at just how cold the water was, ignoring it she focused on the limp redhead.

Rushing over Liv grabbed Casey's ankles helping to carry her to the blanket. Checking her pulse Liv was relieved to find one although it was slows. Sure sign of how cold the water was. Pulling the wet clothes off and wrapping her in their jackets and blankets, Casey began to groan and come too as she warmed up.

Attempting to sit up Casey found herself pushed back down and the blankets pulled tighter around her, recognising the arms holding her as Alex she began to relax, just as she was starting to slip into the welcome blackness she heard her name being called and felt someone lightly slapping the side of her face. "Casey wake up, come on Case open those big green eyes."

Forcing her eyes open she looked into the terrified guilty eyes of her best friend "Q, so cccold."

"I know sweetie, can you sit up for us so we can get you dressed?" Seeing a small shake of the head, she called Liv over,"You and Alex hold her, keeping her as wrapped up as possible, I'll put her clothes on."

"Shouldn't I dress her?" Asked Alex, "I'm behind her it would be easier."

Looking into Alex's worried eyes Q gave her a gentle smile "your touch is about the only thing keeping her calm right now. Trust me Alex this isn't the first time one of us has been an idiot and almost drowned in icy water, we know what to do."

It took five minutes to get Casey fully clothed and a further ten to stop her shaking. Passing her a cup of tea, "Drink this, I'll get you some chocolate."

"Casey, are you okay?" Asked a worried Liv.

"I will be I just need to warm up. Believe it or not it's not the first time this has happened to one of us." Smiling she added "That's the last time I volunteer for a dip."

"Case, I'm sorry I should have gone in, I guess I need to now as we still need whatever is in there."

"Don't be silly, I grabbed this it was right under the ledge." Handing Q a sealed tube she gave her a grin. "Told you I was the best."

Smiling Q began to work the lid of the tube with her pen knife, "Hey Liv, could you shine the touch this way for me." Once the light was repositioned she mumbled a "thank you" pulling out a pair of white cotton gloves she slid a slip of parchment out from inside. Unrolling a blank sheet of paper she careful put the parchment down.

"Okay, this looks...promising."

"What does it say?" Asked Liv looking at the symbols on the paper.

_'Only by trusting in the darkness can you find the light. The seeker of the treasure must be worthy a seat at the high table of The Lord.'_

Attempting to sit up, Casey slumped back down groaning. "Case, let me call Abbie to come meet us, she can come with us and Alex can drive you back to the cottage. You're no good to us in this state."

"I'm fine, I just need to warm up." Replied the stubborn redhead.

"She's right Case, you need to rest. I'll come with you." Pleaded Alex.

Looking into the worried eyes of her lover Casey gave a shake of the head, "I'm fine I promise the best thing I can do is keep going. I promise if I feel worse I will head back."

Realising she wasn't going to win Q said fine but first you need something to eat, setting about making some porridge for her friend, she tried Abbie on the radio. Getting no reply she tried Serena again getting no reply she figured they had left their bags in the car or were showering, more likely Abbie had fallen asleep. Shrugging off the gnawing feeling that something was wrong she returned her focus to Casey and deciphering the latest clue.

**Tor Cottage,**  
Groaning and blinking at the bright light, attempting to sit up Abbie felt a wave of nausea hit her, "Careful Abbie." Said a soft voice to her left.

"Serena? What the fuck happened?" Groaned the brunette. "Are you hurt?"

Shaking her head no she replied "I'm not sure I came downstairs and you were on the floor bleeding, I lent down to check on you and the next thing I knew we were in here. Are you okay? God This is all my fault."

"My head hurts like a bitch! How do you figure this is your fault?"

Before the blonde had the chance to answer the door opened reveal a figure pointing what looked like a gun at them, "Your sweet girlfriend tried calling you on this." Said Phillip King throwing the walkie talkie on the floor stomping his foot on it. "I do love that accent of hers so sexy, especially when she's begging." Laughing as he saw Abbie start to struggle, walking towards her he brought the butt of the gun down on her head plunging her into unconsciousness once agin.

Seeing Serena start to cry he pulled a needle from his pocket, stabbing it her arm it took just seconds for darkness to overtake the blonde. Leaving the two unconscious woman on the sofa he walked back to Georgia who was looking through all the documents set out in the office.

"Anything?"

"Nothing, I don't get it. Why didn't you ask those two?"

"They wouldn't know, there just the eye candy, besides slapping the hick unconscious relieved some of my stress. We need to find this it's not just my ass on the line if we don't come up with the money. Just keep looking."


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N **thank you for the reviews, I hope to get one more chapter up tonight. I took liberties with Casey's injuries and the tunnels under the Tor. It is fiction after all. Next chapter we find out what they found and head back to the cottage, but what will they find?

**Tor Tunnels,**  
Managing to sit up and eat the porridge Q made Casey began to feel better, looking at the expression on Alex's face she pulled her close and kissed her, "This is the best medicine, you in my arms."

"If you ever scare me like that again, I will kill you myself!" Replied the blonde, before pulling her lover in for another kiss.

"Ahem! once you two have finished making out like teenager we need to decide, whether to carry on or head back?" Said Liv. "Also I think Q might have lost it" giving the mumbling Brit a sideways glance.

"I heard that Benson and I'm as sane as you." Replied Q with a wink at the detective. "However, I think I might have worked out this clue, because I Miss Novak am the best."

Laughing at her friend Casey stood up and walked over, "Okay oh wonderful one enlighten us."

"Sit down Case, please we have a few minutes to spare." Replied Q gently. "Okay, Only by trusting in the darkness can you find the light.' I think that means we turn of the torch and 'trust' the darkness, there may be clues you have to feel or only show up in the dark."

"Like in that catacombs of Italy, with the strange chalky substance that glowed." Asked Alex remembering a documentary she had watched once.

"It's possible, but I'm thinking it's more likely to be carvings in the wall, given the age of the tunnel and when they put what ever down here. The next part is slightly more complicated 'The seeker of the treasure must be worthy a seat at the high table of The Lord.' might point to the legend of Arthur again or it could refer to the last supper, supporting the notion of a chalice or something connected to Joseph of Arimathea."

"Okay, so we need to head down that way in the dark. That sounds like fun." Said Alex sounding nervous again.

Walking over to the blonde Casey said "why don't you and Liv stay here, me and Q will see what the tunnel holds. We will keep in touch via the radio."

"No I'm fine, we stay together." Said the blonde gripping Casey's hand like a vice.

Observing the two woman Q said "I have a better idea, why don't you stay with Alex, you need to rest Case." turning to Liv, "If that's okay with you?"

"I'm happy with that. It makes sense Casey. You need to rest and I'm happy to go with Q make sure she stay's out of trouble."

Sighing in defeat Casey nodded, "Fine, I know when I'm beat." Slumping down she added "Promise me you will stay in constant contact?"

"Promise, can you try the cottage, I'm getting worried we haven't heard from Abbie, she promised she would be in touch. I know she probably fell asleep but you never know."

"No problem, stick to channel four and use the ear buds that way we can stay in contact." Handing Liv her ear bud and hugging them both. Casey snuggled against Alex listening to the retreating footsteps of Liv and Q. Hoping she had made the right decision.

After several minutes of silence the radio crackled to life, "Hey, there is a series of grooves along the wall, that must be what was meant by trusting the darkness. Oh and Liv said she hopes your behaving we are in a holy place after all."

Hearing the laughter of their friends Alex replied, "Well they say getting naked it the best way to warm up."

Hearing more laughter Alex snuggled against Casey and began playing with her hair, feeling Casey start to relax Alex smiled. "We should check in on Abbie and Rena."

"Q, just going to swap channels and check in with Abbie and Serena. Be back in touch soon."

The tunnel.  
Leading the way along the tunnel the only sound was their breathing and the steady dripping of water, looking over her shoulder Q could just about see the outline of Liv, save for the glow stick attached her backpack."You okay?"

"Yeah, I won't lie I'm a little nervous. I don't generally mind the dark, but this is a totally different type of darkness."

Pausing to study Liv's face Q thought for a second "I know what you mean, if you want to go back I understand."

"No! I'm fine, let's do this." Moving on once more, silence descended again, after walking for a further ten minutes, their radios came alive in their ears causing them both to jump and share a nervous chuckle.

"Q? Liv? Can you hear us? Came the worried voice of Casey.

"Case? What's wrong."

"We have been trying to contact you for about fifteen minutes, did you not hear us?"

"No, there was silence this end. Did you get hold of Abbey and Serena." Asked Liv.

"No, but from the sound of it there is a storm outside so the radios might not be working. How's it going. Should we head toward you?"

"We're fine, please stay and rest. We will contact you with a progress report as soon as there is something to report. This isn't my first rodeo trust me." Rolling her eyes at Liv Q walked on.

After walking for another twenty minutes, they came to a dead end, "This doesn't make sense, we must have missed something."yelled Liv in frustration. The darkness starting to take its toll on the normally level headed woman.

"Liv, squat down for me and have a drink of something sugary and a bite of chocolate, trust me you will feel better. We didn't miss anything just give me a minute to figure this out."

Looking at the slumped form of Liv, she placed a hand on her shoulder offering comfort. "Why don't you call it through to Casey." Seeing the detective nod she turned and began to study the markings in the wall. Ignoring the conversation going on around her she snapped another glow stick, blinking at the sudden intrusion of light she scanned the wall.

"Right we trusted the darkness, now what? Show we're worthy of the top table" tapping the glow stick against her palm, jumping when she felt Liv touch her shoulder it slid from her grip hitting a slab on the floor before rolling off.

"I'm so sorry, it's just you were mumbling so you didn't hear me call you." Apologised Liv.

Kneeling to pick up the glow stick Q replied "Liv it's fine, I'm sorry I didn't mean to ignore you, I forget myself sometimes." Leaning her weight on her hand to stretch for the light she felt the slab beneath her shift slightly. "Liv, turn the torch on but close your eyes and open them slowly like your waking up."

Doing as she was asked it still took several minutes for their eyes to adjust to the light, "Okay, point it down here. I'm sure this slab moved."

Using their knives they cleared the moss that lined the edge of the stone and inserting their blades wiggled the stone free. "Oh my is that.." Stuttered Liv.

"Oh yeah, jackpot. I'll wrap this up, you tell The other we're on our way back." Taking off her hoodie, she carful wrapped the object in it and placed it in her backpack.

"Oh my... 'Alex, Case, we have it. Your not going to believe what it is...we're...back...soon'." Turning to Q she said "The bloody radio keeps breaking up."

Pausing to consider their options she said "Come on with the light on we should get back quicker. You feeling better." She asked as her and Liv jogged back down the tunnel.

"Yeah, how did you know what to do?"

"I told you it's not my first rodeo. Abbie gets the same in the tunnels she hates them. I'm half convinced she threw Serena in the stream so she could avoid them. Not that she is a coward she just hates to being shut in."

"I know what you mean, I didn't think it would bother me, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Now let's get back I miss sunlight." Laughing the two sped up keen to get back to their friends and examine their find.


	28. Chapter 28

**The Cavern,**  
After hearing the garbled radio message Casey tried several times to contact them but after the radio completely died she began to pace. "Come sit down Casey please. They will be back soon, an hour tops. If not we will start heading towards them."

Looking at the fearful expression on her lovers face she sat down pulling her close she kissed her head and rubbed circle on her back. After about twenty minutes they heard footsteps coming their way. Tensing as two figures came jogging into view Casey only began to relax once she realised it was Q and Liv.

Despite both woman being physically fit they were breathing heavily because of the damp climate, giving them a minute to regain their breathing she asked "Well, come on don't leave us in suspense?"

Bending to get a drink from her back pack, Q passed Casey the box she had wrapped in her jumper, before sitting down next to Liv. Unwrapping the box Casey passed Q her jumper back, which she gratefully pulled on starting to shiver now she had cooled down from her jog.

Pulling on a pair of cotton gloves and handing Alex a pair she carefully opened the lid to reveal what looked like two crowns nestled on a red velvet cushion. Lifting them Casey examined them, studying the inlaid jewels and carful design Casey could feel her excitement building. "What do you think?" She addressed Q.

"I think we need to examine them in the light, before we get to excited. Come on let's head back to the cottage, I'm worried about Abbie and Serena and I really need a cup of tea."

Agreeing they packed up their stuff and headed back the way they came, hearing the rain and thunder outside Q gave a shiver, looking forward to getting back to the cottage and having a bath to get rid of the dampness that had seeped into her bones. "I'm glad it's dull outside it will help our eyes adjust." Noticing Casey was leaning heavily against Alex Q slowed her pace waiting for them to catch up. She held her arm out to Casey and helped her across the stream and into the back of the car were she she instantly cuddled into Alex.

Jumping into the drivers seat, she looked at Liv who was in the passenger seat, "It's been almost six hours, can you try the others please?"

"No signal on my phone or yours. Must be the storm." Said Liv sounding equally worried.

Looking in the rear view mirror she made eye contact with Casey, seeing her fear reflected there she pushed harder on the accelerator speeding towards the cottage.

**Tor Cottage.**  
Pacing the front room Phillip was becoming more agitated by the minute, he desperately needed the jewels mention in the documents or he was going to be a dead man. "Anything on the computer?" He snapped at Harding.

"I can't get passed the damn passwords." Standing she walked to where Abbie and Serena were seated she slapped Abbie, "What's the password?"

"I don't have it only Q and Alex know it. That's the arrangement we made with Alex. I swear we don't know it." Her accent was thick with anger and fear.

Seeing the woman about to hit Abbie again Serena yelled, "She's telling the truth. We don't know it."

Storming from the room, she walked back into the office and started throwing things around. "What the hell are you doing?" Yelled Phillip, pushing her away from the documents she was destroying.

"This is stupid, we're running out of time." Looking up as she saw headlights sweep through the window. "Now maybe we will get somewhere." Walking into the lounge she stood behind Abbie gun pressed to the back of her head, whilst Phillip sat in the armchair looking relaxed, gun resting on his leg.

Hearing the door open Abbie attempted to cry out a warning, before she could make more than an attempt she felt a stinging slap to her face. Looking up she saw Alex, Casey Liv and Q looking stunned.

"Abbie?" Attempting to run to her girlfriend who was bleeding, bound and bruised she was held back by Liv and Alex. "Let me go!"

"How sweet, you really do love her don't you? I'll tell you what give us what you found and I might let her live. Maybe." Snarled Harding.

"Go to hell! You'll kill her anyway." Yelled Casey stepping forward.

"Now now Miss Novak, this doesn't have to end in bloodshed. Show us what you found?" Said Phillip standing and walking towards the group. As he approached them he ran a hand over Q's face letting it trial down over her neck and skim the top of her breasts. Whiles his attention was focused on Q Liv reached around and grabbed the gun from his hand.

As he turned his head in surprise Q brought her knee up hitting him in the groin causing Philip to bend double, copying Casey's move she brought her knee up again causing his nose to crunch. Pushing him backward he landed spread eagle on the carpet, pulling a taser from behind her back she fired it at him yelling "That's for Abbie you ass!"

Pointing the gun at Harding Liv said "Put it down Harding, this doesn't have to get any worse."

Laughing Harding pushed her gun against Serena's head "you shoot she dies. Also your not a cop here Detective, so if you shoot me it's murder."

"Actually it's self defence." Replied Alex.

"Put it down Harding, this isn't you. What the hell is so important you have beaten my girlfriend? Why work with King you know what he did to me?"

"Money darling it's the only reason for anything."

"Please don't do this. Walk away now, no one has to know about any of this."

Laughing Harding replied "It's too late for that, you see we have to deliver the jewels you found, you see Phillip here has already sold them. He thought he had his daddy wrapped around his little finger, but he ended up having to kill him to try and find the maps. Didn't think uncle Bruce had already made arrangements for them to go to Alex."

This caused Alex's eyes to go wide, Phillip who was starting to stir yelled "shut up you stupid bitch and shoot the Texan that will convince them to start seeing things our way."

As Harding clicked off the safety of her gun Liv raised the one she was holding and a gunshot rang out.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N mentions of guns and rape. Not sure how good it is, I hope I did the tension justice.

**Tor Cottage,**  
Everything happened at once there was a shot and a scream, Alex blinked rapidly at the warm spray of blood that hit her face. Looking down she saw Phillip's body on the floor blood pooling beneath his head. Looking up she saw smoke curling from the end of Hardings gun.

"Well I guess that little prick won't be bossing me around anymore."

"Georgia? Why?" Asked Q her voice almost fearful.

"He was a bastard, I saw him the day after he...after he raped you, he was so smug I wanted to shoot him then." Looking Q in the eye she continued "then you left me for her and I hated you. Phillip offered me the chance to make a lot of money and get back at you, who was I to refuse."

There was stunned silence in the room at her confession, "Georgia, please give me the gun. We will tell the police it was self defence and you will be fine. Please don't hurt anyone else."

"Mavis is dead." She said in a dead voice, "she wouldn't tell us where you were staying no matter what he threatened her with, so he killed her." Looking at the hurt expression on Q's face she continued "I need those jewels or I'm a dead woman. Hand them over and I promise I will leave."

"We didn't find any jewels. There was nothing there." Said Casey "I'm sorry, I guess all of this was for nothing. Give us the gun and leave."

Shaking her head she yelled "You're lying, give them to me or I swear I will kill her. What's one more?"

Seeing movement in the window behind Harding Q tried once more, "Please Georgia give me the gun, we can talk just us. Please don't hurt Abbie."

"Why her? Why them? What made you leave with them? What made them so special you just left?"

"You have to understand, I didn't have a choice it was instant, I'm sorry I hurt you."

"POLICE DROP YOUR WEPONS AND LAY ON THE GROUND."

Throwing her gun down Liv dropped on to her stomach as instructed. Keeping the gun in reach just incase.

As Harding spun around at the sound of the police, Casey leaped forwards pinning Harding to the floor, pushing the gun upwards. In shock Harding squeezed the trigger throwing Casey backwards, clutching her shoulder. There was a beat of silence before Alex screamed and the police came bursting through the door, taking Harding to the floor.

Running to Casey Alex pulled off her jumper pressing it to the wound in her shoulder, "look at me Casey, you promised you wouldn't frighten me again."

"I'm sorry. I love you Alex."

Feeling someone pulling her away Alex looked round to see two paramedics, moving away she let them attend to Casey, whilst another was checking Abbie over. Liv was talking to the police officer Serena wrapped in her arms. Watching as Abbie and Casey were loaded into ambulances she went to follow but was stopped by a police woman.

"Miss we need your statement, it won't take long and then we will drive you to the hospital. Gesturing to the office she led her to a seat and asked her to tell her what had happened since they got home. Forty five minutes later she was on the way to the hospital seated between Liv and Serena.

Looking down at the blood on her hands Alex began to shake, feeling herself pulled into a hug by the blonde she let her tears fall. Tears because she nearly lost Casey twice in one day, tears for her uncle killed by his own son, tears for the pain Abbie and Serena were put through, tears for the cousin she once knew and liked and tears for her new friend who looked broken at the mention of her rape.

Once at the hospital she was directed to Casey's room, walking in she saw Casey sitting up arguing with the doctor, "I'm fine, it's just a graze, please I need to go check on my friend."

"Miss Novak, if you sit still and let me patch you up I will send a nurse to find out how miss Carmichael is and you will be out of here quicker."

Flopping back against the bed she mumbled something in Italian that Alex figured was probably not very polite. "You know I told you if you scared me again I would kill you, I meant it so you might want to keep the doctor around."

Smiling at the sound of Alex's voice, she pulled the blonde close ignoring the room's other occupants she kissed the blonde soundly on the mouth. Feeling Alex leaning into her she felt herself fully relax for the first time that day.

Stepping forward Liv said "its good to see you Case, me and Rena will go check on Abbie." Leaving the room Liv pulled Serena close, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Kissing her lovers lips she relaxed against her for a moment "How do we find Abbie." Just as she asked that they heard the Texan yelling to be taken to Casey.  
"Guess we know where she is. Come on let's go check on her." Entering the room they saw a nurse stitching her forehead. "Hi you, Casey is fine before you ask. How is she doctor?"

"She will live, ten stitches and a minor concussion. We want to keep her in overnight for observation."

"Thanks doc" said Serena "Abbie I'm sorry if I had just..."

Holding her hand up Abbie replied "Stop it's no ones fault, I'm just sorry they hurt you."

"They didn't thanks to you." Hearing a knock on the door a policewoman entered the room.

"Hello, I'm DCI Anita Wilson, I just need to get miss Carmichael's statement and we will be out of your hair. The Cottage is being examined by forensics so you will have to check into a hotel tonight. We can sort one for you if you can't find one."

"We're sorted thank you. We will leave you to it. See you in a bit Abbie."

"Liv before you go, have you seen Q?"

"No, we thought she was with you. I'll give her a call don't worry she will be here."

After a couple of hours of giving statements everyone gathered in Abbie's room even Casey who was being discharged her arm only needing a few stitches much to Abbie's disgust. There was only half an hour left of visiting time and still there had been no sign of Q, even the police hadn't seen her since she gave her statement.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N a short chapter to let our ladies rest. Explanations and crown jewels in the next chapter. Also shall we meet the parents?

**Hospital room of Abigail Carmichael.**

Waking up Abbie heard someone talking softly, knowing it was her girlfriend she feigned sleep listening to her talk struggling to remain still and silent as each word broke her heart a little more,

"I always knew I didn't deserve you I mean how could you love me when even my own parents couldn't. I... God Abbie I love you so much, but I can't...I can't stay with you when I know one day you won't want me anymore. It's easier to leave now whilst your asleep and I don't have to look in your beautiful eyes, I'm a coward because I know if you were awake I wouldn't be able to leave. I hope you can forgive me on day." With a sad chuckle she went on "Although seeing as your asleep and won't even know I was here I doubt it." Placing the watch and the letter on the locker next to the bed she lend down and pressed a kiss to Abbie's forehead and stood to walk away.

"Stop!" Jumping at the sound of Abbie's voice, Q kept her back to Abbie, "don't you dare walk out on me when I can't follow you. Emily, please come back to me? Come back to us we're your family! We love you and that won't change!"

"Your in hospital because of me! Casey was shot because of me! Mavis is dead because of me! I'm no good I should go before I cause you anymore hurt." Keeping her hand on the door she paused when the brunette started talking again.

"Fine, leave go back to being alone, because that is better than taking a chance on letting yourself be loved. Are you that much of a coward? I love you, Casey loves you we are a family one that is a little crazy but is always there." Taking a deep breath she continued "At some point you are going to have to stop running. I love you Emily."

Still refusing to turn around she was startled and turned when Abbie shouted "LOOK AT ME!"

"I love you, I want to marry you, have children with you and grow old with you! You have to trust me to love you. So you have a choice, trust me...trust us to help you heal and to you or leave and go back to being alone."

Smiling Q asked "Did you just propose to me?"

"No! Yes! Kind of!"

Walking back towards the bed Q climbed up next to Abbie, "Well that cleared that up. Can you ever forgive me for being an idiot?"

Pulling her closer Abbie whispered "All ready forgiven, just promise your not going to run out on me?"

"Pressing a kiss to Abbie's lips Q whispered "Never, after all you almost proposed." Laying her head on Abbie's chest the two soon fell asleep.

**Hotel room of Liv and Serena.**  
After sharing a drink and dinner with Alex and Casey the two made their way to the room, as soon as they walked through the door Serena pushed Liv against the wall and began to kiss her. "I was so scared today."

"Me too sweetie, but we're all okay. Q is with Abbie and Casey might be sore in the morning but she will be fine, if Alex doesn't kill her for scaring her twice in one day."

"Twice?"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Make sure you do."

"I love you so much Rena when I thought I might lose you it scared me and made me realise what an idiot I was waiting so long before telling you how I felt. Move in with me when we get back to New York?"

"Really?" Seeing Liv nod she squealed in delight and began to attack Liv's lips once again, pushing her lover back onto the bed. Laughing when Liv attempted to stifle a yawn, "Come on old girl lets get ready for bed."

"I'm sorry sweetie, I want to I really do, I'm just shattered. Rain-check?" Asked the older woman.

"Anytime hot stuff. You shower first. I'm going to check my emails." Blowing Liv a kiss as she walked to towards the bathroom.

After a luxurious shower Liv walked back into the bedroom feeling her heart swell at the sight of her lover fast asleep. Gently removing her clothes she turned off the light and pulled the slumbering blonde close, feeling Serena settle against her the two were soon asleep.

**Hotel room of Alex and Casey.**  
Once settled in their hotel room, Alex began to pace "Twice, twice in one day I almost lost you! Do you have any idea how that made me feel? What were you thinking jumping on an armed woman? Are you crazy?" Shaking her head she poured a drink from the mini bar and turned to look at Casey.

Smiling when she realised her girlfriend was sound asleep, she kissed her lips and went to get ready for bed herself. Coming back into the bedroom she was attempting to make as little noise as possible when she stubbed her toe on the bed frame "Ouch!"

"If you turn the light on it might be easier to see."

"I didn't want to wake you, the doctor said you needed to rest and that the pain killers would make you tired."

"I'm not crazy, I just wanted her away from Rena and Abbie, I'm sorry about today I promise I won't do anything dangerous for at least a week. I love you Alex."

"Make it a month and I won't beat you too bad. I love you too Case."

Laughing at the cute face her girlfriend pulled whilst yawning Alex climbed into bed and with her head resting on Casey's chest listening to her strong heartbeat the two were soon asleep.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N thank you for all your reviews and follows. Once we find out more about the crowns. The parents will arrive for some good clean English fun. There will be a proposal, a promise and moving plans beforeour journey ends. Also I have an idea for a sequel should there be any interest? But fear not there is still away to go. Smut alert!

**Hospital room of Abigail Carmichael.**  
Waking up Still wrapped in Abbie's arms Q stretched and smiled at the nurse who had just entered the room. "Sorry I guess I fell asleep."

"It's okay I didn't want to wake you, you both looked so peaceful." Smiled the nurse. "Your friends are outside, is it okay to send them in?"

"That's fine. Send in my adoring fans." Came the sleepy voice of Abbie, squeezing Q's hand in reassurance. Sitting up in the bed attempting to straighten the hospital gown she was wearing. Looking up as the door opened and Casey and Alex came in, "Hey, I thought it was going to be butch and blonde that came to pick me up?" Grinned Abbie.

Laughing Casey replied "Sorry but you got red" she indicated to herself then pointing to Alex she said "hot" grinning as if pleased with herself.

Laughing at Casey's pun Alex walked forward and hugged Abbie and then Q, "The doctor said you can go once your dressed. We brought you a change of clothes and your toothbrush. Same for you Q and I picked up your glasses, I figured your contacts would be killing you by now." Smiling at the nervous looking brunette.

"Thank you Alex, I really appreciate it."

"We will go pick up some coffee whilst you get dressed. Then we can head to the house we rented for the next week, it has a pool!" Said Casey smiling.

"Your thinking of Alex in a bikini aren't you?" Asked Q giving her friend a genuine smile for the first time since they had arrived. Casey just nodded and gave her signature smirk.

After the doctor had signed Abbie's release form they stopped at the store for supplies and bikinis before heading to the house. Pulling into the drive, Casey turned to look at Q and Abbie who were cuddled up in the backseat, "Abb's you mind if I talk to Q alone for a minute."

"I can speak for myself you know." Snapped Q.

"I know that, I didn't mean anything by it."

After Alex and Abbie had gone inside Casey and Q walked a little way down the garden, sitting on the grass, Casey turned to study her friend "No one blames you, you know that right?"

Sighing Q thought for a minute before replying "Abbie said the same, I'm not so sure. I'm sorry Case, this whole trip has been a nightmare. Maybe your better off without me."

"Not a chance, we're a team no we're more than that we are a family. So suck it up this case isn't over and we need our genius firing on all cylinders."

"I will be okay, you know Abbie kind of proposed last night? I'm not sure if she meant it or it was the drugs. Either way will you help me pick out a ring for her?"

Grinning widely Casey replied "Hell yes!" Pulling Q in for a hug the two made their way inside.

Once inside more hugs were exchanged before a lunch in which stories of the previous day were told, filling in the gaps for everyone. Liv told how she and Q found the loose slab, Casey explained the cold water and Serena explained what happened with Phillip before the others arrived back.

After they had finished talking they decided it was time to examine what they had found. Casey set the box down on the table and pulling on some gloves she lifted first one crown out and then the other out resting them on a whistle sheet whilst Abbie took pictures and Q examined the box and the writing in the lid. "Oh, I get it now."

"Get what?" Asked Alex.

"The crowns are those that the monks believed belonged to Arthur and Guinevere. The script reads, 'Inside sits the crown of the wisest of Kings and the fairest of Queens.'."

"Okay, so what do we do with them?" asked Abbie.

"I have a friend, at the British Museum, he is an expert on all things related to Arthur, let me email him the pictures and see what he thinks. If he has any useful information we can drive down to London and see him." After sending the email Abbie and Q decided to get a nap and Liv and Serena wanted to go visit the town again.

Leaving Alex and Casey alone they decided to have some fun in the pool after wrapping Casey's stitches in cling film they headed to get ready.

Arriving downstairs first Casey was sitting by the pool in a pair of denim shorts and green bikini top, reading the latest Rizzoli and Isles book, when a shadow fell across the page. Looking up she took in the sight of her lover in a deep blue bikini holding out a bottle of suncream.

"Would you mind?" Asked the blonde with a quirk of a perfectly arched eyebrow.

Nodding and reaching for the bottle Casey said "Sure, beautiful. Any excuses to run my hands all over your amazing body." Winking she straddled the blonde perfect ass, she squirted some cream on to her hands and rubbed it on the blondes back.

Jumping at feeling of the cold cream being applied to her back, Alex moaned at the sensation of Casey's hands on her body. She felt the string on her top being undone as it slid down, she felt Casey hands wonder to the side of her breasts, moaning at the feeling.

Running her hands over the blonde, Casey felt herself getting wetter by the minute. Grinding herself against Alex attempting to gain some relief she suggested. "Maybe we should take a swim and cool off?"

"Sounds good, after you." Watching as the redhead slipped her shorts down and dive into the pool Alex was once again struck by the beauty of her toned body. Leaving her top off she slid into the pool, enjoying the look on her girlfriends face. Swimming towards her Alex wrapped her arms and legs around Casey and began kissing down her neck.

Feeling Alex's wet breasts pressed against her and her lips on her skin was too much for Casey, walking them to the side of the pool she pressed Alex's back against the edge and brought her mouth down to a perky nipple, sucking it into her mouth she tangled her fingers in the blonde locks, tilting Alex's head back she began biting and kissing her neck.

Moaning at the sensations Casey was inflicting on her body Alex knew she wasn't going to last much longer, "Casey, oh god. Inside please?"

Pulling aside Alex's bikini bottoms aside Casey entered her with two fingers using her thumb to circle the blondes hard clit it took just seconds for Alex to come. Swallowing Alex's moans with kisses, Casey found herself being spun around so her back was to the edge.

Kissing Casey's neck, trailing her lips downwards, she moved the redheads bikini top aside and flicked her tongue across already hard nipples, taking pity on the writhing redhead she slipped first two then three fingers into the wet heat, feeling the redhead buck against her as she came, Alex moaned as she came again. Climbing from the pool and readjusting their clothing they lounged by the pool, relaxing and sharing kisses.

At around three in the afternoon Q received a reply from her friends and they arranged to travel to London the following day, deciding they would stay two night in London to do some sightseeing. They spent the evening relaxing by the pool, friendship and love providing the healing they all needed after the stress of the previous days.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N a bit of a filler chapter before the ladies head out on the town and the parents arrive.

Arriving in London later than planned thanks to Abbie's navigational skills and Casey's inability to drive like a Londoner, they checked into their hotel before heading off to meet Q's friend at the museum.

After freshening up Casey and Alex were waiting for they others in the hotel lobby, pulling at the collar of her green silk button down shirt Casey moaned "Uh I hate dressing like a 'proper academic' I miss my jeans."

Laughing at her girlfriend Alex pulled her in for a kiss, "I think you look very sexy in your 'academic outfit' But I a. More then willing to help you take it off."

"Ahh look at Casey all grown up in her adult clothes." Teased Abbie.

Rolling her eyes Q stepped between the two before the teasing could escalate "Look there is already one hotel in London we can't return to! Let's not make it two. Now Charles is brilliant if a little greedy. Be candid with the information you give him. He isn't a bad guy he just hasn't published for a while and wants to make a name for himself again."

Once at the museum they were shown into an office, whistling at the size of the office Liv teased Alex and Serena "This makes your office's look like the stationary cupboard in the station."

Flipping Liv off Alex noticed Q was sitting in the chair behind the desk loading up the computer, looking at Liv and Serena who looked just as confused she said, "Um Q?"

Looking up from the computer at the mention of her name "hmmm?"

"What are you doing." Whispered Alex "get off his computer!"

"Alex relax, it's my office, for when I'm here working. Now sit down all of you you make the place look untidy." Hearing a knock at the door she whispered "Follow my lead." Before calling out "Come in."

A man of about fifty came in, standing Q held out her hand "Charles, good to see you. How's the wife and kids? Lily, Poppy and Bella isn't it?"

"Dr Brown..."

Holding up a hand Q said "Emily, please Dr Brown makes me sound older than my years." Sharing a laugh she turned to introduce the others. After introductions, polite conversation and a delivery of coffee, they got down to business.

"I studied the pictures, I have to say the possibilities they hold are very exciting. Did you bring the crowns? It would be easier to study them."

"Of course, Casey?" Handing the box over to Charles who had pulled on some gloves

He and Q spent about twenty minutes examining them the information passing between the two made Alex's head spin, she always thought herself well read but had heard of less than a third of the books they mentioned. She was once again grateful for Q and her seemingly endless font of knowledge.

"I'd say these were real they match designs and the date and design matches. What do you intend to do with them?" He addressed Alex directly.

"I haven't decided yet, I have several options I'm looking into." Thank you for your help today it is most appreciated."

"It was a privilege, the museum might be willing to make you an offer. Has Emily explained that?"

"Yes she has and like I said I have other options to consider. I'm leaning towards a museum in Glastonbury so they can stay local. Money isn't really a concern, something's you can't put a price on."

"Quiet, I would be interested in studying them and the documents for a paper,should you allow it?"

"I will certainly consider it and get back to you."

Drawing the meeting to a close Alex waited until they were alone before giving a squeal of celebration. "I can't believe it. The museum in Glastonbury offered me a seven figure sum for the papers and the crowns."

"That's brilliant Alex, you should consider it, they will be in a museum and on display rather than stuck in a private collection." Said Casey.

Nodding Alex accepted the offer and arrangements were made. Alex arranged for her parents and godmother to come to England stay for a few days to see the crowns and meet Casey. Casey and Abbie had also invited their parents to come over, everyone would be staying at the house they rented.

After leaving the museum Casey and Q excused themselves saying they had errands to run leaving Abbie to play tour guide. By the time they had visited their third jewellery store Casey was regretting her offer of help. Looking at the display of rings Casey's eye caught a platinum ring set with sapphires and diamonds, "Thinking of Alex?" Asked Q smiling at her friend.

"It's crazy it's not even been a month but I know she is the one for me." Blushed Casey.

"Then why not make it a promise ring? You know promise to love her and marry her one day. That's what Abbie did with my watch."

"That's a good idea, is it too much though?"

"Let me ask you this, Will you regret it if you don't buy it?"

"Yes" admitted Casey, nodding she asked for the correct size and turned her attention back to her friend.

"Then it's settled! Now, what about this one for Abbie?"

Looking at the platinum ring with diamonds and peridot stones she knew Abbie would love it and that it was worth visiting three shops, smiling she nodded "it's perfect."

Chewing her lip nervously for a few seconds Casey blurted out "What if she thinks I just want her money? I mean she just received a seven figure sum!"

"Case, your not exactly hard up. You haven't even looked at the price and you have already decided to buy it. Relax sweetie, Alex loves you. Are you looking forward to meeting her parents on Friday?" Asked Q giving her friend a sideways glance as she waited for her credit card to be returned.

"No, I'm so nervous, I've never done the whole meet the parents thing before. Did you know her god mothers a judge and her dad's a top lawyer? My dad coaches sport and my mum works in the library. What if they hate me?"  
"They might."

"What? Why?"

Laughing at the look on her friends face "sweetie, I'm teasing! They will love you."

"Bitch," laughing she added "you know Abbie's mom doesn't really hate you?"

"I know. You think she will be okay with me and Abb's getting married?"

"As long as she gets 'grand babies' she will be fine. Now how are you going to give Abbie her ring?"

"I'm going to wait and ask her father for his permission. I want to do something special, show her how much I love her. Then I intend to get her naked as quickly as possible. How about you?"

"Pervert! I'm not sure maybe over dinner in New York once we get back?"

Arriving back at the hotel the two parted ways arranging to meet back in the lobby in an hour before heading for the London Eye and dinner.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N sorry for not updating yesterday, time just got away from me. Next chapter we meet the families.

**Hotel room of Casey and Alex,**

Walking in Casey saw Alex was on the phone, smiling she walked over and kissed the back of the blondes neck, hearing the tail end of her conversation, "...yes mom it's a private jet. No it's already paid for. The only other passengers on there will be Casey's mom Anne, her dad David, Abbie's mum Jennifer and her dad Jack, plus you, dad and Liz. Yes, we will be at the house when you arrive and yes I'm looking forward to seeing you. Okay, I have to go. Yeah, Love to you and dad, I promise. Bye mom."

Hanging up the phone Alex walked to the bed flopped down and pulled the pillow over her head before screaming into it, hearing her girlfriend laugh she moved the pillow and gave her best 'Ice queen stare'.

Walking over Casey moved the pillow and pecked Alex on the lips, "sorry baby, I always thought it was just me whose parents made them crazy."

"You're forgiven, this time. Did Q get a ring?"

"Yeah eventually. We are meeting the others downstairs in an hour to go out. Q has booked us a flight on the London Eye followed by dinner and then we thought dancing. There are some amazing gay clubs to check out."

"Sounds good, we better start getting ready." Watching as Casey walked towards her wardrobe to pick out an outfit Alex couldn't believe how lucky she had gotten. This beautiful, smart, funny and sexy woman wanted her. Smiling she walked over and slid her arms around Casey and began undoing the buttons on her shirt, sliding it off her shoulders she began peppering the exposed skin with kisses.

"We could save time and shower together?" She asked eyebrow raised.

Turning into Alex's embrace "we could, but it tends to take longer when we shower together..." feeling Alex start to kiss down her throat Casey trailed off. "Shower now".

Arriving in the lobby after their 'time saving' shower Alex and Casey were the last to arrive meaning they had to endure the teasing of their friends. After an enjoyable trip on the Eye and a dinner filled with laughter and alcohol, they decided to head to a club.

Once in the club Abbie and Casey went to get drinks for the group whilst the others found a table near the dance floor. Watching Casey at the bar Alex was once again captivated by the way her girlfriend moved.

Watching the look on her friends face Serena leaned across and whispered in her ear, "your looking at Casey like you want to eat her."

"Who said I don't." Excepting her drink from Abbie as the first beats of 'Edge of Glory' began to thud through the club. Taking Casey's hand Alex dragged her towards the dance floor.

Feeling Casey pull her close there bodies moving in sync she could feel the definition of Casey's muscles under her fingertips, her lips on her neck, her breath against her ear and the heat building in the pit of her stomach. "Let's get out of here, I want you."

Nodding Casey went and collected their stuff telling their friends they were leaving, before they headed outside and hailed a taxi to take them back to the hotel. Once in the taxi Alex began kissing Casey's neck, dragging her teeth across her lovers earlobe before whispering in her lovers ear, "I'm so wet for you."

"God Al, do you know what you do to me?" Came the breathy reply from her lover.

"I know what I'm going to do to you. I'm going to make you scream my name over and over again." Pulling Casey in for a searing kiss, sliding her hands under her lovers shirt to palm a full breast.

Hearing the driver clear his throat, Alex looked up blushing at the grin he was giving her. "How much do we owe you?"

Winking he just shook his head "No charge darling, you have a nice night."

Giving him a twenty and a wink Alex replied "oh we will."

Holding hands as they walked towards the lift Casey couldn't help the smile on her face as the thought that this sexy, smart and amazing woman was her's God she was a lucky woman. Casey was pulled from her thoughts when she felt Alex tug on her hand pulling her into the lift, she was disappointed to find there were several other people inside.

Once inside their room Casey found herself pushed down on a chair as Alex waked over to her laptop and selected some music. Attempting to stand up she was pushed back down "Stay".

Hearing the opening notes of 'Pour some sugar on me' Alex slid her jacket off her shoulders and began swaying her hips in time to the music. Bringing her hands up she began to undo the buttons on her shirt sliding it down her arms she dropped it to the floor and kicked off her heels. Walking towards Casey she straddled her lap ad began grinding against her feeling Casey attempt to touch her she shook her head "no touching Miss Novak."

Standing as the song changed to 'Marry the night' Alex undid her belt and slid it from her belt loops before dropping it with her shirt. Trailing her hands over her torso she walked her fingers down and popped the button on her jeans before slowly lowering her zip she wiggled her skin tight jeans down her long legs leaving her in just her black lacy underwear.

Running her hands through her long blonde hair she continued to sway her hips to the music as the song ended she found herself thrown onto the bed, "Are you trying to kill me?" Growled the redhead looming above her. "God Alex you are so sexy. If I don't touch you I'm going to go crazy." Leaning her head down she whispered "tell me I can touch you."

Gulping at the pure want in her lovers voice Alex replied "Yes oh God yes you can touch me. I'm yours do what you want with me."

Hearing nothing but love, want and trust in her lovers voice Casey leaned up and quickly removed her clothes and Alex's underwear, she brought their lips together in a gentle kiss, that quickly became more heated as their tongues battles for dominance a battle won by Casey.

Leaning down Casey spread her lover legs and trailed her fingers through the wetness she found hearing Alex whimper at the lightest touch she smiled and repeated the action several times causing Alex to moan and buck her hips attempting to find some release.

"Casey please, it's not nice to tease!"

"Really, because you teased me in the taxi and then proceeded to strip for me, grinding in my lap not letting me touch your amazing body. So Miss Cabot..."

Before she could finish she found herself flipped onto her back as Alex claimed her lips in a bruising kiss. Dragging her nails down Casey's body she slid her fingers inside her lover, causing her to arch up off the bed and chant her name. Feeling Casey getting closer to the edge she withdrew her fingers causing Casey to whimper in protest at the loss of contact.

"Patients sweetie." Kissing her way down Casey's body she could smell her lovers arousal, dipping her head she ran her tongue through the gathered wetness, before sucking Casey's sensitive clit into her mouth. Whilst using her free hand to circle her own throbbing clit.

"Jesus" hissed Casey bucking her hips as she watched Alex enter herself with three fingers. "I'm not going to last long."

It took just minutes for Casey to cum screaming Alex's name, the sight of her lover coming undone before her eyes was enough to send Alex crashing over the edge. Breathing heavily Alex moaned as Casey placed a kiss on her lips.

"What are you doing?" Asked Alex as Casey got out of bed pulling on a t-shirt and panties and walked to her bag.

Taking the ring box from it's hiding place Casey walked back to the bed, sitting crossed legged she looked at Alex, taking a deep breath she began, "The moment I met you I knew you were someone special. Alex in the time we have known each other I have come to realise I don't want to live without you."

Holding out the box she opened it before continuing. "I'm not proposing it's far too early for that, but this is a promise a symbol of my commitment to you, to us. I promise to love you, support you and trust you and be true to you always. I know there will be times we fight and it would seem easier to call it a day, but I promise to stay especially when walking away is easier."

"So Alexandra Cabot, will you be my girlfriend, my future, my everything?"

Crying Alex nodded "Casey, I...I love you. I don't know what to say."

Placing the ring on Alex's ring finger on her right hand she said "Just say yes."

"Yes, a thousand times yes. I love you Casey."

Pulling Casey in for a kiss they spent the rest of the night expressing their love, falling asleep tangled together just as the sun began to rise.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hotel room of Alex and Casey.**

Waking up Alex stretched noticing that she was alone she saw Casey had left her a note saying she was heading to the gym and would be back soon. Looking down at the beautiful ring on her finger and smiling at the sentiment she couldn't believe how happy she was. She was looking forward to seeing her parents and god mother today, but at the same time was nervous about meeting Casey's parents. Hearing a knock on the door she pulled on a robe before answering it.

Looking through the peephole she saw It was Q and Serena, smiling she opened the door pulling the startled brunette in for a hug.

"Umm Good morning Alex." Laughed the Brit. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Holding up her hand she showed Q the ring as she ushered her into the room, "Thank you, I know you had something to do with it, or at least supported Casey's choice to buy it. Some would think their friend was crazy but all of you have been nothing but supportive. Now what can I do for you, Casey's in the gym?"

"AHHHH Ali, your so cute when your in love, imagine if those defence attorneys you terrify daily could see you now." Teased Serena.

Poking her tongue out at her friend she looked at a smiling Q.

"She loves you Alex and it's clear you feel the same, as long as you don't hurt her, you and I will get along just fine." Clearing her throat she continued in a cockney accent "if you hurt her I will send you to swim with the fishes." Smiling to let her friend know she was teasing she continued "We just wanted to make sure you guys were okay as you didn't make it down for breakfast and let you know the jet should land on time. So we should probably make a move in the next hour or so."

Nodding Alex replied "I just need to shower and get dressed them I'm ready I packed last night. Shall we meet in the lobby in an hour?"

"Sounds good.." Turning her head Q she saw Casey, Liv and Abbie walking along the corridor sweaty from their workout. "Let's make it two hours." Seeing the confused look on Alex's face she just winked and titled her head towards the sweaty woman.

Feeling her mouth go dry Alex nodded "Two hours is better."

"I agree. Two hours is good." said Serena grabbing a confused Liv by the hand dragging her towards their room.

**Owl house,**  
Arriving back at their rented house that evening, thanks to Q's driving they had two hours before the jet was due to land and their parents would descend upon them. "No wonder you have six points on your licence!" Mumbled Casey getting out of the car. "I think I left nail imprints in the dashboard."

"Haha at least I don't drive like a pensioner." Replied Q jumping out of the driving seat. "So we should have enough time to tidy and get some supplies before the oldies arrive. So whose coming shopping with me?" Looking around the group she rolled her eyes. "Fine, someone else can drive!"

Grabbing the keys Casey pecked Alex on the lips before getting in the drivers side, joined by Abbie and Liv. "Why do I get the feeling us 'little woman' have been left to do the cleaning." Mumbled Serena.

Heading inside the tree woman set about making the place tidy and setting up the rooms for the guests. By the time they had finished the others had not returned, "I propose we open a bottle of wine." Suggested Q.

Looking at Alex whose nerves were growing by the minute it was Serena who replied "good idea, red or white?"

Looking at the pale colour Alex had gone Q walked in to the kitchen coming in she held up three glasses and what was left of the Scotch she and Alex shared in London. "I think this might be better than the wine." Handing Alex the first glass before pouring one for herself and Serena. "Ai buoni amici."

Seeing the look on Serena's face Q clarified "To good friends." Clinching their glasses together they heard the car pull into the drive. "About time." Draining their drinks they went to help bring the shopping in.

After making some tea the group sat relaxing in the lounge watching the rain hit the windows discussing the plans for their last few days in England. Alex was dreading saying goodbye to Casey who was going straight to Italy with her team, whilst she went back to New York. She knew it was stupid but she half expected that to be the last time she saw Casey, twisting the ring on her finger she failed to hear Liv when she spoke to her.

Jumping when she felt Casey's hand on her leg she looked up at the group all of which were watching her, standing she walked into the kitchen leaning against the counter. "You okay?" Asked Casey

"Yeah, no, maybe, I guess I'm just nervous. I've never done the whole meet the parents thing before plus my folks are going to be here. There going to want to talk about Phillip and I'm worried that will upset Q. Then your leaving in four days and I can't get it out of my head I won't see you again." Taking a shuddering breath she looked at Casey half afraid of her reaction, instead she found herself drawn into a tight hug.

"Alex, I'm as nervous as you but we will get through it together. Q is stronger than that I promise she will be fine Abbie will make sure if that, hell we all will! I hate the thought of being apart, I promise to get back to New York as quickly as I can so we can find an office and I can get an apartment near you."

"Move in with me?" Blurted Alex.

"What?"

"I know it's quick, but I can't stand the thought of you being in New York and not being with you. So move in with me, I have a big enough place. Or we could find one together?"

"I'd love to live with you if your sure?"

Kissing Casey, Alex nodded and just as she felt herself start to relax she heard two cars pull into the drive way. Looking out of the window Alex saw her father getting out of the car. Turning to Casey she asked "Ready?"

Taking a deep breath Casey replied "Ready as I'll ever be." Before adding in a sing song voice "Abb's your Mama and Pa are here."

"Oh let my joy know no bounds!" Came the resigned voice of Q as she walked towards the entrance hall.

As Casey opened the door to revel their seven guests, inviting them all in she, Abbie and Liv went to help with their bags. Once every one was inside and the initial introductions were out of the way and everyone had freshened up, they gathered around the table with their beverage of choice.

Leaning forward Alexander Cabot addressed the group, "Whose going to tell us what happened on this treasure hunt?"

"I agree, I would like to know how come my daughter has stitches in her head, Casey has a bandage on her shoulder and looks like she went ten rounds with a drunken mule!" Added Jennifer Carmichael with a glare at Q just for the hell of it.

Looking at each other a silent conversation with much head shaking and eye brow raising took place between the six woman, before Alex lent forward, "Well you see..."

After almost two hours in which drinks were refilled, many questions were asked and answered, gasps and exclamations were made and heads shaken the story was told.

"So Phillip really killed Bruce?" Asked Liz almost as if she hoped it wasn't true.

It was Abby who replied "Yes and a few other people, I'm sorry."

There was silence as the story was digested and then rehashed, it was almost one in the morning before it was decided to call it a night and head to bed.

Laying in bed Casey pulled Alex close, "you okay?"

"Yeah I am, your parents seem lovely. I'm looking forward to getting to know them better. I love you."

"Me two babes. Good night sweetheart." Kissing Alex gentry they drifted off to sleep wearing matching smiles.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N A chapter to get Abbie and Q engaged and for Alex to bond with the Novak's. Next chapter it's party time and Casey faces the in laws.

Waking up with a start it took Q a few minutes to realise where she was and that it had just been a dream, calming her breathing she listened to the storm outside looking at the clock she saw it was just before three in the morning. Sighing, she realised she wouldn't be getting back to sleep anytime soon she got out of bed creeping across the room. After making a cup of tea she curled up on the sofa with a book Abbie had been reading.

"Good book?"

Jumping Q looked up and saw Jack Carmichael smiling at her holding out a glass of orange juice. Taking the juice she replied, "Not really. That daughter of yours has lousy taste in literature."

"Let me guess a deranged serial killer on the loose somewhere in America?"

Laughing Q put the book down. "Sounds about right, poor Liv has been bombarded with questions, I'm not sure if she wants to be a serial killer or a police officer."

"A police officer, for the uniform." Laughing, he took the time to study the bruising on her face and the sadness in her eyes. "Are you really okay darlin'?"

"I will be, I have good friends and an amazing girlfriend." Taking a deep breath "I actually wanted to talk to you. Umm I...I um."

Looking at the normally composed woman stuttering Jack had an idea where this conversation was heading so decided to take pity on her. "You want my permission to marry Abbie."

Looking up Q gave a grateful smile. "Yea sir I do, I love her more than anything in this world. I know your wife isn't all that found of me, but I promise you I will work hard to change that."

Leaning back in the chair he asked "What make you think you deserve my daughter?"

"I don't deserve her but I do love her and for some crazy reason she loves back. I can't promise we won't fight and hurt each other but I will always be by her side no matter what she chooses, I will give her all my trust and always fight for her. I want to make your daughter my wife because I can't imagine a life without her. I'm asking you because I know it means a lot to Abbie and I would do anything to make her happy."

Smiling Jack looked at the woman before him and knew she loved his daughter and that his daughter had already spoken to him about proposing to her. "You have my permission and what's more you have my blessing and pay no attention to Jenny she likes you, she just likes to pretend to be mean."

Standing up Q thanked Jack and headed back to bed, looking down at her girlfriend cuddled against her pillows she couldn't wait to make this amazing woman her wife, walking to her bag she pulled out the ring and headed back to the bed. Brushing a strand of hair behind Abbie's ear, she leaned down, she began placing kisses along her lovers jaw before capturing her lips in a slow kiss.

"Mmmm this is my favourite way to wake up." Came the raspy voice of Abbie, who stretched and then pulled Q on for another kiss, one that quickly became heated.

"Abb's, can we talk for a minute?"

"Of course, are you okay?"

Smiling at the concern in her lovers voice Q trailed her fingertips over her cheek drawing her in for a kiss. "I'm fine, or I will be." Getting out of bed she dropped to one knee, "Abigail Carmichael, you are the love of my life, I don't ever want to imagine my life without you. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Opening the box to reveal the ring she looked at Abbie, who had gone very still. "Abb's?"

Sitting up Abbie leaned over and opened the draw in her bedside cabinet pulling out an antique box, pulling Q back up onto the bed "only if you marry me?"

Opening the box Q saw the antique ring that had once belonged to Abbie's grandmother. "Abbie, oh my god! Yes! I love you."

Slipping the ring on Q's finger Abbie drew her in for a mind blowing kiss before letting Q give her the ring she had picked out for her. Pulling Her fiancée in for a kiss she began running her hands under her sleep top, just as she pulled it over her head the bedroom door opened, to reveal Jennifer Carmichael.

"Oh my god! ma get out!" Yelled Abbie, throwing a pillow at the hastily closing door before flopping back against the pillows.

"I was just seeing if you were awake, everyone else is downstairs. Get a move on, I don't want them thinking my daughter is lazy."

Mumbling Abbie got out of bed and began heading for the bathroom, hearing her fiancée laughing she turned and glared "five minutes later and who knows what she would have seen and you think it's funny."

Kissing Abbie she said "come on grumpy pants let's go share our news. I'll make it up to you later."

Arriving in the kitchen thirty minutes and a steamy shower later everybody was eating, drinking and chatting. Casey took one look at the matching smiles on her friends faces nudging Alex she gave a pointed look at two smiling women. Looking up catching Casey's eye Abbie gave a wide grin before clearing her throat "ladies and gentlemen, me and my little lady have an announcement."

"Little lady? Watch it Carmichael." Laughed Q.

"What's this announcement?" Asked Jack Carmichael winking at Q who grinned back.

"Well as of this morning Q is no longer my girlfriend...she is my fiancée!"

There was a seconds silence before the room rang with 'congratulations' and 'can I see the ring?' Looking at Jennifer Q swallowed nervously before she was pulled in for a bone crushing hug "welcome to the family."

Later that afternoon Q and Abbie had taken Liv, Serena and Abbie's parents into town to do some sight seeing, whilst Liz, Alexander and Charlotte went to sort out Phillips estate and funeral arrangements.

Leaving just Alex, Casey and Casey's parents at the house. Alex was in the kitchen getting the ingredients prepared for the meal she was making in celebration of her friends engagement. Looking up she saw Casey walking down the garden with her father, having an animated conversation probably about baseball. Casey got her love of sport form her father but her love of books and her looks were all from her mother.

Looking up she saw Anne Novak studying her, "Is there anything I can do to help? I feel bad relaxing whilst you are in here slaving away. I'm sure my daughter has been little help, her lack of cooking skills are the thing of legend."

Shaking her head the blonde smiled, "So I have been warned. Luckily I love to cook so we won't starve. I'm all done and was actually just going to open a bottle of wine, if you would like to join me for a glass? We can get to know each other better."

"That sounds lovely, knowing my husband and daughter they will be ages discussing the Mets chances. She really cares for you, I don't think she has ever been this taken with a woman before. It's lovely to see, I have always worried she would end up alone."

Passing over a glass of wine Alex studied the woman opposite "I feel the same about her, it might sound crazy being as it's only been a short while but I love your daughter. I give you my word that I would never intentionally hurt her. She is an amazing woman you should be proud of her."

"We are, I confess when her and Abbie first started this 'treasure hunting' business I thought it was just a whim and they would fail and get proper jobs." Laughing she continued "Then they met Emily and well...you know how she is first time you meet her your not sure if she is brilliant or just a little strange. They have made such a success of it and I'm so proud every time one of the, publishes a book or they make the news for some find I know she has made a success. Once she sets her sights on something she gets it no matter how hard she has to work."

Taking the older woman's hand Alex looked her in the eye "I will never hurt your daughter, I am utterly in love with her. She has made me so happy, I had my reservations at first but I have come to realise once Casey gives you her heart she is fiercely loyal and would fight to the death for those she cares about. I count myself very lucky to be amongst those she cares about."

"You seem lovely and I'm not going to give you the 'If you hurt her speech' because I'm guessing Abbie and Q have already done that and are a lot scarier than me." Seeing Alex nod she continued. "That being said, I have seen the way my daughter looks at you, please don't hurt her."

"I promise you I will never intentionally hurt your daughter, I have asked her to move in with me when we get back to New York. I want to spend the rest of my life making her happy, I will support her choices, fight for her not with her and love her always even at times she doesn't deserve it."

"Good I believe you, now how about another glass of wine and then we go spoil the sports talk."

Filling their glasses they headed down the garden and the rest of the afternoon passed, with stories of Casey's childhood, laughter and the makings of bonds that would last a life time.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N thank you for every review and favourite. There is just one or maybe two chapters left in this story. There will be a sequel that involves witches in New York, however, it's still an idea that is in the making.

By eight o clock every body had returned to the house and eaten the meal Alex had prepared. There was a definite party atmosphere in the air. Watching Casey tease Abbie about being whipped, Alex was enthralled by the way her eyes sparkled with humour.

As if she could sense Alex watching her Casey turned her head smiling and widely at her lover before laughing heartily at something Q said. It was in that moment that Alex truly understood the warmth of family, friends and being with the one you love.

Feeling somebody touch her arm she looked into the concerned eyes of Q, "Your very quiet, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I was just people watching. Are you having fun?"

"I am, I can't believe we're getting married. Thank you so much for this, dinner was amazing. You'll help me pick a dress right? Because it's you and Serena or Casey and I love her to death but that girl wouldn't know a nice dress if it slapped her. Oh and shoes!"

"I would be honoured." Pulling the other woman into a hug before continuing. "Have you thought of locations or dates yet?"

"Not really, I think we will wait to make those sort of plans until we have settled in New York. I know Abbie and Casey have been online looking at some places."

"Come on you two picture time!" Called Anne Novak.

After what seemed like forever Alex found herself wrapped in Casey's arms smiling for the camera, leaning back into her lovers embrace Alex looked at those around her and realised that wealth was not the best thing she found on this journey.

By two the party was winding down and Alex and Casey were the only two left downstairs, watching Alex loading the dishwasher Casey was struck by the domesticity of the scene. "Take a picture it will last longer." laughed Alex feeling Casey's gaze upon her.

"I was just thinking how great today has been. Thank you." Stepping forward she pulled Alex in for a long slow toe curling kiss that left them both breathless.

"Take me to bed." Whispered Alex against Casey's lips.

Obliging Casey scooped Alex into her arms and carried her to their room bridal style, laying Alex on the bed Casey closed the door before undressing and joining a now naked Alex on the bed.

Sharing another blistering kiss Casey began to kiss along the blondes jaw and neck before working back to her lips, whispering "I love you Alexandra." Cupping Alex's cheek in her palm Casey leaned down and softly kissed her on the mouth again.

Placing kisses along Alex's jaw and down across her neck and chest, she ran her tongue over a taunt nipple, nipping it gently with her teeth before hungrily sucking it into her mouth.

The sensation caused Alex to arch her back as if trying to push more of her breast into Casey waiting mouth. Feeling Casey's hand trailing along her thigh Alex automatically open her legs wider giving Casey access to her throbbing centre.

Feeling Alex's wetness against her bare skin caused Casey to moan and press a hard kiss to Alex's mouth in an attempt to keep quiet. Placing open mouthed kisses over Alex's flat stomach and thighs Casey settled between the blondes open legs.

Keeping her gaze locked with her lover Casey ran the flat of her tongue through her lovers sodden folds, moaning at the taste, swiping her tongue through the wetness again before flicking it against the blondes swollen clit. Dragging her nails gently over Alex's skin Casey plunged two fingers into the wet heat of her girlfriend. Felling Alex begin to shudder under her Casey speed up her ministrations.

Feeling Alex cum Casey, replaced her fingers with her tongue, the change in sensation caused Alex to cum again screaming into her pillow. Feeling Casey kiss her way back up her body, Alex gripped her thighs pulling her up until her centre was above her mouth.

"Alex?"

"Trust me."

Lowering herself onto Alex's waiting mouth, it took every thing Casey had not to cry out in pleasure, it took just minutes for Casey to cum.

Rolling off her sated lover, Casey was alarmed to feel wetness on her girlfriends cheeks, "Alex? Did I hurt you?" Seeing Alex shake her head she was even more puzzled "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"It's just nobody has every made me feel the way you do and and the day after tomorrow you will be heading for Italy for who knows how long and I'll be heading back to New York alone. I'm sorry I'm being stupid."

"Oh Alex, I don't want to be apart from you either. I promise to get back as soon as possible and we can Skype every night. I love you Alex."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

Falling asleep wrapped in Casey's arms Alex felt at peace and for the first time truly believed she had found true love.

Waking up the next morning Casey was the first downstairs intending to make coffee for Alex who was still asleep. Seeing Alexander Cabot coming in from the garden she felt nervous as this was the first time the two of them would be alone without a buffer.

"Miss Novak, would you mind taking a stroll with me? We can pick breakfast up for everyone."

"Sounds good. I'll just grab my wallet and leave Alex a note and meet you in the hall in five minutes."

Five minutes later the two met in the hall and Casey followed Alexander Cabot out into the morning sunshine. They made small talk as they walked arriving in the village bakery Alexander suggested they have a coffee before they headed back.

"I doubt anyone else is stirring just yet. Last night was wonderful, your friends seem very suited."

"They are, I'm so happy for them. I'm guessing this walk wasn't just to discuss Abbie and Q?"

Smiling Alexander took a sip of his coffee before speaking. "It's about my daughter, I've seen the way she looks at you and I want to make sure you know that if you hurt her I have the power to destroy you. Not in the way my so called nephew threatened but utterly and completely."

Taking a sip of her coffee Casey looked at the man opposite and knew without a doubt he would always protect his daughter. "Mr Cabot, I will tell you what I told Olivia when she made a similar threat, if I hurt Alex I won't run because I will deserve what ever comes my way. Your daughter is the most amazing woman I have ever met and although it has only been a short time I truly do love her."

"I'm sure you have looked into my background." Seeing him smile and give a subtle nod Casey continued "Alex makes me want to be a better person, a person worthy of someone as good and special as her. She fights daily for those who have been hurt in the worst way possible and she does it with such passion and dedication you can't help but be amazed by her. She has seen the darkest things people do to each other yet she is still open to love and full of compassion for people."

Finishing her coffee, "Sir, I swear on all that I am I will never intentionally hurt Alex, I'm sure we will argue and test each other but I am hopelessly in love with her and I will be by her side always. I want to share my life with her the good and the bad. All I ask is you give us your blessing and allow me the chance to love Alex. I promise you I will only need the one chance."

"I appreciate your honesty Casey and you have my blessing. One chance is all you get though remember that. Now what shall we take back for the troops."

The walk back was filled with embarrassing stories of Alex as a child and plans Casey's plans to move to New York. By the time they arrived back at the house everybody was awake and over a breakfast of croissants and donuts they made plans for the day.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N This is the last chapter but there will be a sequel should anyone be interested. Thank you all so much for the reviews favourites and follows. It means a lot.

After much laughter and discussion it was decided they would spend the morning going to the tunnels and then the museum to see the crowns, before coming back to the house for a BBQ and some fun in the pool.

Heading to their room to get ready Alex pulled Casey in for a deep kiss, "I hope my dad wasn't to hard on you?" Seeing Casey shake her head she continued "I don't know what you said to him, but he likes you, he told me you were a keeper."

Shrugging Casey replied "I just told him that if I hurt you I wouldn't run because I would deserve all that rained down on me and that I love you and will only ever need one chance to prove it to him and to you because I would never do anything to jeopardise what we have together."

Shaking her head at Casey, Alex asked "how do you do that?"

"Do what?" Asked Casey looking baffled.

"Say something so completely adorable that makes me go weak at the knee's that makes me fall a little more in love with you?"

Giving a wide grin Casey replied "It's one of my many gifts." Winking she pulled Alex in for a toe curling kiss, before reluctantly pulling away so they could get ready to spend the day with their families.

Arriving back at the house after an enjoyable pub lunch, travel arrangements were finalised for the following day it was decided Q, Abbie and Casey would be staying in the house an extra night so would make sure it was clean and tidy before handing back the keys. Before they flew to Italy the following day to start their new case.

Alexander, Caroline and Liz would be traveling to London for Phillips funeral and to finalise his estate, before meeting up with some old friends before spending a few days in Scotland.

Alex, Liv and Serena along with the Carmichael's and Novak's would be taking the company jet back to New York meaning they would need to leave early the following morning.

Heading to their room to get changed before heading to hang out by the pool. Alex could see Casey was pouting about something. Pulling her close and pecking her on the lips Alex asked, "What's on your mind beautiful?"

"Nothing."

Seeing Alex rise an eyebrow Casey sighed, "You know we aren't going to be able to have as much fun in the pool today as we did last time?" Complained Casey as she watched Alex adjust her bikini top and pull her long blonde hair up into a ponytail.

Laughing at the look on her lovers face Alex pushed her down on the bed straddling her waist, "How about we book a vacation with a private pool when you get back from Italy and we spend the whole time naked?"

Flipping them over Casey began to kiss along the blondes jaw just as her hands began to wonder to the pert breasts she was longing to taste there was a knock on the door and Caroline Cabot's voice came floating through, "Girls? Me, Anne and Jennifer are going to the store for dinner supplies is there anything special you want?"

Hearing her mothers voice Alex flopped down onto the bed, leaving a laughing Casey to answer for them both, "Anything is fine by us. Thank you."

"No problem sweetie. Be back soon."

Standing and pulling Alex upright Casey gave her one last peck on the lips before they headed downstairs and joined the madness. Abbie, Casey, Alex and Liv were playing volleyball whilst Serena acted as referee. Jack and David were discussing baseball. Alexander was reading the book Q had written on Arthurian legends asking her questions every now and then, whilst she and Liz were playing chess.

"Check mate!" Called Q.

"Again. That's three games in a row! I give up, Alexander come school the youngster for me." Laughed Liz, taking a sip of her wine. "I'm glad we didn't have money on this."

Hearing the conversation Casey called across, "Count yourself lucky it was chess and not poker!"

"When your in New York, you should come to judges poker night. I would love to see the look on Lena's face when you beat her."

"Only if I can watch." called Alex.

Looking between the two laughing woman, "why do I think there is a story there?" Asked Casey walking over and taking a swig of her drink.

"Judge Lena Petrovsky sent me to jail." Groaned the blonde.

Causing Abbie to choke on the drink she had just taken, patting her friend on the back Casey looked at Alex to explain, which she did causing much laughter.

"It's nice to know I'm not the only one to have spent time in a cell." Laughed Q high-fiving Alex. Seeing the questioning looks from Liz and Alexander Q told them some of the things she got up to as a teenager.

After the woman had arrived back from their shopping trip, Jack Carmichael and David Novak fired up the BBQ whilst Jennifer and Alex made a plethora of sides and salads. After an enjoyable meal complete with lots of alcohol, the rest of the evening was spent swapping stories, making plans and taking pictures.

As the evening went on Q noticed Alex was becoming more withdrawn and kept fidgeting with the ring Casey had given her and began formulating a plan. Heading to bed she explained her idea to Abbie who agreed and then to Casey who took some persuading, but eventually agreed. By the following morning every thing was in place.

Saying good bye to the Cabot's the others headed for the airport, Casey said good bye to her parents before turning to the blonde. Drawing her away from the others she pulled her in for a kiss and a hug, "I'm going to miss you so much." Said Casey.

Attempting to keep her emotions in check Alex swallowed several times before speaking "I'm going to miss you too..." She was cut off by the ringing of Casey's phone.

"I'm sorry I have to take this, promise to call me when you get home? Or we can Skype when your on the plane? I love you."

"I love you too." Watching Casey walk away Alex felt a comforting set of arms, turning to look at Serena's sympathetic face.

"Come on sweetie, let's get on the plane and then you can Skype your woman. I promise none of us will listen."

Getting on the plane Alex was devastated she didn't get another chance to say goodbye to Casey before leaving, but she understood the redhead had clients and responsibilities to her business. Despite her understanding Alex felt like she had left a piece of her heart behind and she already missed Casey.

Staring out of the window attempting to hold back her tears she heard a husky voice whisper in her ear, "Excuse me I think that's my seat."

Turning her head so quickly she felt her neck protest, Alex felt her heart soar when she saw her girlfriend giving her a lopsided grin. "What? But I thought you..." Braking off when she felt a kiss being pressed to her lips.

Sitting down Casey explained, "Q arranged it all, she and Abbie are going to Rome to deal with the client and I'm going to New York to find office premises and get settled into the domestic life with my beautiful girlfriend."

"Remind me to thank her, when they get back to New York." Said Alex beaming at Casey.

After take off Alex called Q and thanked her and promise a shopping trip when she got back to New York. Cuddled into Casey's side Alex was smiling at the thought of what she had gained from a hunt for treasure. She had two wonderful new friends and had found her soul mate. Drifting off to sleep she couldn't wait to get started on the future that awaited her and Casey. It really is true that 'Not all that glitters is gold.'.


End file.
